El Llanto De Una Diosa
by dafguerrero
Summary: Prefacio: Mi madre no ama a Seiya yo se que ella acepto este matrimonio... por obligacion divina ¿Como si de verdad nadie pudiera cambiar su destino? Que ella no le quedaba, mas de otra que odedecerlo a un sabiendo que esta destruida por dentro. Lo mas triste para mi es ver a mi madre sufrir por no poder estar con mi padre por que el destino tomo la desicion de que su futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**El Llanto De Una Diosa **

**Hola a todos mis fanaticos de Saint Seiya es un gusto de volverlos a ver de nuevo, en una nueva historia. Me da un gusto de dar a la pareja de milori que nacio un 5 de julio del 2012, por nuestro escritor FriendlyMushroom que escribio la exitosa historia de Guerras Doradas, fue el impuso esta moda del milori que cada dia mas se hace mas famosa en fanfiction mas personas la siguen. Si bien es cierto no todos estan muy convencidos dejenme decirles que yo respeto su opinion pero a la vez siento que debemos darle la oportunidad a esta pareja. Se los digo no se arrepentiran. **

**Antes que nada quiero hacer unas supociciones. Son unas series de preguntas que ice, por la historia. Espero que sean de su agrado. **

**- ¿Que sucederia si en un universo alterno Saori, debe casarse con Seiya por obligacion divina y por mantener el equilibrio del mundo?. **

**- ¿ Que su futuro no se pueda cambiar, ella tenga que obedecerlo? Pues asi lo quizo el destino y la voluntad de los dioses. **

**- ¿Que pensara Seiya con respecto a la actitud tan fria de Saori y bien ensayada? No se dara cuenta que esta union la esta matando, es mas bien un infierno para ella. **

**- ¿Que dira Milo sobre la boda? ¿Podra impedir esta union o su deber e orgullo de caballero dorado, puede mas que sus sentimientos hacia Saori?**

**- ¿Podra Euphie de 8 años de edad ayudar a su mama a darse cuenta, que esta cometiendo el peor de la vida?. ¿Darle el coraje de buscar a Milo confesarle que no ha dejado de amarlo con estos años y que tienen una hija?**

**- ¿Podra Afrodita ayudar a Saori a enfrentar su destino, o simplemente sera complice de aceptar de que Saori ama a Milo secretamente?. **

**- ¿Que un error del pasado haya separado a Milo y a Saori?.**

**Son estas y muchas preguntas que se les formaran a traves que lean esta historia. **

**Ahora bien este es un universo alterno de la serie donde tal vez los dioses al ver el corazon valeroso de Seiya, deciden unirlo en matrimonio con Saori que es la diosa Athena. Por el bienestar del mundo y para mantener la paz pues su union es muy importante y que disponga que no hay otro mejor candidato para la princesa de la tierra (Muy al estilo de Sailor Moon lo se O.o) Una union que destruye el corazon de Saori. Aqui mostraremos el como Saori con el tiempo dejo de amar a Seiya, se empezo a enamorar de Milo pero su amor por el a pesar de que es correspondido, no podria efectuarse debido a que Saori es una mujer comprometida. Ahora ¿Podra Saori ser fuerte tomar una desicion que podria cambiar su futuro? O dejara que los demas le impongan el destino a ella. Un destino el cual ella no se atreve a romper por temor a destruir los sentimientos y ilusiones de Seiya de las demas personas que son sus seres queridos. No le queda de otra, que obedecer ese destino. Ademas de que Euphemia de Code Geass. Es hija de biologica de Milo y Saori. Una bella niña de cabellos rosados luz que vive una mentira.**

**Debido a que a pesar de lo que paso en How I Can Love You, tuve buenas criticas de meter un personaje de Code Geass, Euphemia participara pero sera una niña de 8 años de edad. Hija biologica de Milo y de Saori pero a la vez su sacerdotiza, que no desea ver su madre cometiendo el peor error de su vida y quiere que ella sea feliz con el hombre que ama, descubre un terrible secreto que habia estado atormentando a su madre por años. Asi que esta historia es dedicada a todos esos que adoran el Milori. Definitivamente no se que rumbo pueda tomar esta histoia si Saori se quedara con Seiya o con Milo la verdad no lo se, pues tendremos que ver. Sera una triste historia de amor. Que cualquiera de nosotras no podria pasar, si no somos valientes y decimos no aun futuro que se nos esta imponiendo. **

**Sin mas que decir a traves de los capitulos, se podra apreciar el dolor de esta pobre diosa que fue destinada a casar con un hombre el cual ella no ama. Al cual ama no puede, verlo por un error del pasado. Vaya el destino sera odiado aqui. **

**Asi la idea nacio a una historia que estaba leyendo de Sailor Moon, que se llama el llanto de una princesa, pero yo no me copie la idea me gusto la historia lo repito y senti que debia hacer algo asi con Saori. Habla sobre el como Serena tuvo que madurar y crecer como princesa para pronto convertirse en reina. Pero ella con el tiempo habia dejado de amar a Darien, pues termino enamorandose de Seiya Kou pero bueno me encanto la idea, siento que Saori Kido en cierta medida tiene un parecido con Relena Peacecreaft y Serena Tsukino. A las tres la primera tiene 13 años, la segunda 15-16 años y la ultima 14-16 años les costo madurar a tan temprana edad. Por si acaso no me estuve copiando la idea, esta idea nacio a influencia de la otra historia. Tendra lo que podria ser un universo alterno espero que las fans de Milo no me odien ;(**

**Sin decir mas que con un pensamiento de Saori Kido. Contado por la pequeña Euphemia de 7 años de edad. **

**"Cada noche que pasa observo a mi madre escondida en el respaldar de la puerta. Siempre la veo sentada en el umbral de la cama, de espalda... ella siemrpe tiene la mirada perdida a la luna que se posa orgullosa en el gran ventanal de la habitacion de mi madre. Las estrellas que brillan con una intensidad que me entristece a mi madre, le rompe el corazon. Ella siempre que observa que es... luna llena... sin embargo no comprendo el dolor de mi madre. ¿Porque ella sufre tanto? Solo se que... siempre escucho sus susurros. Unos susurros que me destrozan el alma a mi e a cualquier persona que la escuchara. Susurra cosas muy dolorosas que me pesan el corazon... "No puedo hacerle esto"; "El y los demas estan esperanzados en esta union, nos desean la felicidad mas grande del mundo"; "No lo amo";"Hace ya muchos años que deje de amar a Seiya"; "El no hace que mi corazon vibre de alegria"; "Es a Milo a quien amo"; "Pero lo que paso hace 8 años... no lo puedo olvidar... menos... Euphie no debe enterarse jamas que el es su padre, tiene que saber que el es un completo extraño para ella".;"Pero aun asi Milo, lo amo". Se escucho el llanto de su madre. **

**Ahi lo supe que Milo de Escorpio aquel caballero dorado con un aura letal y brutal era mi padre. Llore como nunca ese dia no sabia nada de mi padre queria conocerlo. Mi madre no queria que me acercara a el, pero ella no entendia el dolor que me causaba y se casuaba ella con esa union. Se que ella esconde un pequeño secreto, que solo ella y yo sabemos es una corona de flores que su tesoro mas preciado, ella me dijo que fue muy especial para ella dice que recibio su primer beso con ella. Estoy segura que esa corona mi padre se la trajo como obsequio a mi madre, pero no estaba segura solo sabia algo. Que mi madre se estaba muriendo por dentro. Yo no queria que Seiya de Pegaso fuera mi padre queria conocer a mi padre biologico". No tenia que impedir esa boda, traer a mi padre de nuevo a la vida de mi madre y la mia." Cita de Euphemia. **

**Quiero dedicar esta historia a Dany, Marion y a todos los fanaticos del Milori. **

**Prologo**

Tokio Japon, Centro De La Cuidad De Tokio. Tienda De Novias. Jueves 23 De Abril De 1997. A 8 Meses De La Boda De Saori Y Seiya.

Era una calida mañana de abril en la ciudad de Tokio, el clima se veia maravilloso y el dia estaba soleado que daba los inicios de la preciosa llegaba de la primavera. En el bello pais de Japon, que por fin habia salido del invierno hace meses debido a las altas temperaturas. Ahora daban un precioso inicio de la primavera. Pero ni el buen clima de la ciudad ni del precioso panorama de los arboles de Sakura que dejaban caer sus preciosas flores que caian en las concurridas calles de Tokio. Sin embargo nada de eso levantaba el animo de Saori Kido.

Hoy era un dia rutinario para ella pero a la vez el incio de su agonia, como todos los dias que ella se levantaba por las mañanas sin ganas de seguir viviendo. Pero eso no importaba ya... estaba ha 8 meses de contraer matrimonio con Seiya. Para el caballeor de Pegaso esta union, no solo representaba una union muy importante para mantener el equilibrio del mundo.

Una union que para ella era una obligacion... que se la habian impuesto desde hace 8 años meses. Su padre le habia enviado un mensaje, con Hermes con el proposito de que ella... asistiera a una importante reunion con el; En el olimpo ella se habia preocupado en cierta medida de que podria... decirle su padre. Aun recordaba ese dia con claridad las frias y crueles palabras de su padre.

Al anunciar que su hija se casaria con el caballero de bronce, que le habia salvado la vida tantas veces, en tantas guerras que habia tenido un sacrificio en su nombre. Un homnre al cual ella nunca podria amar aunque hace años atras... Seiya era su amor infantil desde que ella era una pequeña niña mimada que no sabia que destino le deparaba en un futuro ahora era un ser completamente extraño. Aun recordaba el dia que ella habia ido a recoguer a Seiya al aeropuerto internacional de Narita. Cerro sus ojos no queriendo pensar en eso. Pero habia sido un dia muy doloroso para ella.

Tokio, Japon. Aeropuerto Internacional De Narita. Lunes 4 De Febrero De 1997. Sala De Espera.

Ese dia se habia levantado desde muy temprano con el proposito de recibir a su prometido Seiya, que venia de regreso de Estados Unidos de un viaje de emergencia a New York, ya que su hermana Seika ahora vivia alla. Se habia casado alla y habia formado una nueva vida dejando a Seiya en Japon. Pero el iba cada tres meses de visita a visitar a su querida hermana.

Seiya salio del area de aduana con sus maletas, venia sumamente agotado del viaje que habia hecho. Lo unico que queria era llegar a su residencia y descansar. Ponerse al dia en las actividades y ver a su prometida. Entro sala de espera del aeropuerto se detuvo para admirar a alguien en particular que venia corriendo en direccion a el. Vestia un precioso traje de sastre de un color negro con una camisa blanca, tacones negros... pero no fue lo que sorprendio mas a Seiya fue la cabellera castaña cobriza y corta de la joven. El parpadeo confundida la joven con una melodiosa voz dijo.

- Seiya cariño bienvenido a Japon- hablo al desconocida con una voz seca y fria. Lo que sorprendio a Seiya... el reconocia esa voz... no podia ser.- Saori- fue su respuesta.- Si soy yo... oh dios mio que torpe soy. Te he asustado de seguro vienes cansado disculpame.- alego y le quito las maletas a Seiya. Que no dejaba de verla sorprendida.- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto.

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh nada, nada! Es que Saori... tu cabello te ves... diferente. Te ves mas madura. No digo que no te veas bien lo que pasa tu cabellera es corta ya no es lila...-. apunto a su cabello. Saori sonrio.- ¿Que tiene?.- pregunto ella con una voz fria.- Nada es...-. pero Saori no le dejo termina.- Querido disculpa que no te pueda acompañar a tu departamento, es que tengo una reunion a las 10:30 en el colegio de Euphie con su maestro de actuacion. Tambien tengo una reunion de negocios a las 1:37 de la tarde y a las 4:00 tengo cita con el diseñador de mi vestido de novia. Lamento no poder acompañarte pero ya tengo una limosina esperando por ti yo tengo que retirarme.- sin mas que decir Saori se acerco a Seiya le beso los labios, fue apenas un roce. Lo escolto en direccion a la salida del aeropuerto. Donde lo esperaba la limosina. Seiya sonrio.

- Disculpa creo que te molesto lo que dije sobre el cambio de tu apariencia te ves hermosa, Saori mas madura creo que ya no queda nada de la dulce Saori. Es obvio que ya estas lista para casarte conmigo convertirte en una diosa y esposa.- sonrio Seiya. Saori lo observo. Que ironia ya estaba lista para cumplir su verdadero rol. Los dos salieron del cuncurrido aeropuerto y Seiya se volvio a despedir con un beso pero Saori se movio un poco, dandole solamente un roce de labios pero eso no le importo a Seiya. Se despidio de ella el chofer de la limosina abrio la puerta. El entro en el coche. Cerraron la puerta del coche el chofer camino hasta la puerta. La cerro arranco el coche dejando a Saori sola. Ya con una lagrima cayendo de su ojo pero se la limpio su rostro.

Se volvio impasible ella no podia actuar como la Saori inocente y dulce del pasado. No ella ya era una mujer madura de 21 años de edad proximos a cumplir 22 años de edad. Camino hasta su limosina entro... tenia una importante reunion en el colegio de su pequeña hija. De 7 años de edad. El unico recuerdo del verdadero amor de Saori Kido no de Athena... el una vez mas despues de 7 años. Recordo al padre de su niña. Un hombre que le habia cautivado el corazon con su arrogancia, brutalidad, orgulloso, pero amoroso. Especialmente impasible. Saori cerro los ojos ella no debia estar pensando en Milo. Ya habia pasado 7 años desde aquel fatadico dia para los dos. Pero de esa relacion... hubo algo lo unico bueno de esa relacion... una preciosa niña de preciosos cabellos rosados luz y unos lindos ojos azul violeta. Su pequeña hija Euphemia Shaula Kido. Una preciosa y tierna niña que era hija de el.

Pero su rostro se mostro impasible no tenia tiempo de pensar en esas barbaridades, ella tenia muchos asuntos que resolver.

Tokio Japon, Centro De La Cuidad De Tokio. Tienda De Novias. Jueves 23 De Abril De 1997. A 8 Meses De La Boda De Saori Y Seiya.

Saori se observo en el espejo su precioso vestido de novia era muy hermoso le daba un sensual silueta a su cuerpo. De corte estilo sirena. Su velo era de seda... muy hermoso digno de una diosa. Pero eso no la hacia feliz al contrario la hacia infeliz. Ella bajo su mirada a un lindo anillo que descansaba en su dedo en la mano derecha. De un aro blanco bañado en plata y de una piedra roja. Era muy hermoso. Siguio observando el anillo en otros tiempos... quizas ella se hubiera alegrado bastante al saber que Seiya le habia pedido matrimonio. Pero ahora era todo lo contrario le pesaba el corazon de dolor. Una lagrima solitaria corrio por su mejilla... esa solitaria lagrima no paso de adpersivido de la pequeña Euphemia.

- Mama.- llamo la pequeña de cabellos rosados luz. Sus preciosos ojos azul violeta se enfocaron el los preciosos ojos de azul zafiro.- ¿Eh?.- pregunto Saori que se viro mostrando su precioso rostro cubierto por la tela del velo de la novia.- ¿Porque estas triste? No se supone que... una novia debe estar feliz tu siempre me dices eso. Que el dia de tu boda es el dia mas feliz de la vida de una mujer. Pues se casa con el hombre de sus sueños.- sonrio la pequeña de 7 años de edad.

- No es nada mi hijita es que solo estoy cansada eso es todo...-. respondio Saori. Euphie comenzo a preocuparse por la silueta de su madre.- Mama quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Tu no eres feliz casandote con Seiya? Ya se que el no es mi padre biologico pero ha sido... bueno un padre para mi.- comenzo la pequeña. Lo que peso mas en el corazon de Saori pero no lo demostro.- Por supuesto que estoy muy emocionada pues... me casare con el hombre que he amado desde la infancia. Cuando era una niña pequeña de tu edad.- su sonrisa era fria y bien ensayada. Euphie sonrio.- Esta bien mama. Daeneyrs oye... mi bisabuelita Gea ¿No vino a la prueba del vestido?.- pregunto la pequeña a una hermosa mujer de unos 18 años de edad. De un precioso cabello rubio platinado tirando a un blanco, hermosas facciones, ojos azul violeta, labios carnosos de un color rojo. Vestia un hermoso vestido rojo electrico.- No mi amorcito precioso, tu bisabuela se le presento un problema en su lugar vino una de sus doncellas. Koren.- apunto a la doncella que ayudaba a Saori con su vestido de novia.

- Que mal yo queria que viniera mi bisabuela me habia prometido que hoy se quedaria hoy conmigo, me contaria cuentos. Como lo hace siempre... ya que mi abuela Metis esta muy ocupada en el inframundo.- bajo la pequeña la cabeza. Daenerys le froto la cabeza con gentilza.- Mi pequeña rosadita no te pongas triste al contrario debes estar alegre, tu mama contrae nupcias con el caballero que le salvo. La vida por muchos años.- sonrio la joven Delfos. Pero Euphemia presentia en lo mas profundo de su corazon que su madre, era sumamente infeliz con esta union.

La vendedora del local le pidio a Saori que se bajara del pedestal pues ya la prueba del vestido habia terminado, tenian que llevarse el vestido de vuelta a la bodeva hasta el dia que fuera retirado. Eso seria tres dia antes de la boda. Saori asintio bajo del pedestal camino en direccion a los vestidores para cambiarse.

Una de las koris de la diosa Athena camino en direccion hasta Daenerys le susrro algo al odio. A lo que Daenerys abrio los ojos de sorpresa solo logro susurrar sin que la pequeña Euphie escuchara.

- No puede ser, que mi esposo Ramanthys no haya recibido invitacion a la boda. Ustedes saben como es el... les ruego que por favor llamen al planificadora de la boda para que hablen con ella. Le envie a esta direccion la invitacion a mi esposo.- se quejo Daenerys que saco de su bolso una tarjeta se la entrego a una de las Koris, la joven de cabellera blanca, de ojos verdes asintio se retiro. Euphie camino hasta ella.- Tia Daenerys ¿Que ocurrio? Mencionaste a mi tio Rada.- comenzo la pequeña.- Hay mi amor un pequeño error incompetente de la planificadora. No invito a tu tio a la boda. Sabes como se pone el.- admitio Daenerys guiñandole el ojo. La pequeña parpadeo.- Si se pone violento mas cuando no esta a tu lado.- sonrio la pequeña lo que provoco el sonrojo de Daenerys.

- Lo se bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos ya que esta noche es la fiesta de compromiso. Tu tienes que lucir como toda una princesa.- le guiño el ojo la niña salto emocionada.-¡Si asi es! ¡Tienes que ver mi vestido Daenerys es hermoso! Pero lastima que el en santuario nadie sepa del compromiso de mi madre. Solo el patriarca.- bajo la niña la mirada triste.

- Hay no le tomes importancia ellos pronto se van a enterar del compromiso a su debido tiempo.- observaron a Saori regresar ya vestida con prendas normales.- señorita Athena segun la agenda. Esta noche pegaso anunciara el compromiso de usted entre los dioses del olimpo- hablo la joven que saco una pequeña agenda donde tenia el horario de la diosa. Saori asintio con frialdad.- Gracias Euphie mi amor ven vamonos que tenemos que preparanos para la fiesta de compromiso.- la pequeña asintio le dio la mano a su madre, ambas salieron del local con Daenerys.

...

En la residencia del caballero de Pegaso en la habitacion de Seiya, el joven de cabellera castaña se arreglaba con sumo cuidado la cobarta que habia escoguido para la cena de compromiso con su amada Saori. Queria lucir bien para su padre Zeus... que en un futuro seria su suegro.

La puerta de su habitacion que estaba ocupando el joven se abrio dejando ver a Shun que habia venido a visitarlo el tambien vestia elegantemente, con un saco negro e panatalones del mismo color, mocasines negros y una corbata verde que hacia juego con su cabello. De los 5 lengendarios caballeros de bronce el caballero de Andromeda era el unico que no se sentia, sastifescho con la union de su amigo con su la señorita Athena una gran amiga de el. Mas que nada el era su confidente. El era el unico de los bronces que conocia el triste secreto de Saori... que Euphie era hija biologica de Milo de Escorpio. Cuya existencia el jamas se habia enterado. Era una de las razones de peso que habian mantenido a Saori por 7 años fuera del santuario. No queria que nadie se enterara de la verdad. De aquella pequeñita habia sido producto de un pecado carnal en una noche de pasion entre ellos dos.

Pero eso no era lo que entristecia mas a Shun... sino el cambio radical que Saori desde hace unos años habia optado con Seiya. El sabia que este compromiso era un infierno para Saori, ella no amaba a Seiya; Ella lo habia dejado de ver como un hombre hace años... era a Milo a quien ella amaba pero ya no habia palabra en el mundo que pudiera hacer cambiar de opinion a Saori. Que estaba sumamente destruida en su interior. Eso le pesaba mucho en su corazon.

- Seiya ya estas listo.- pregunto el joven de la cabellera verde oscura. Seiya se volteo a verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro, asintio.- Ya estoy listo Shun estoy impaciente de ver a Saori. Estoy seguro que ella lucira hermosa esta noche aunque... admito que aun no me acostumbro al cambio de personalidad de ella y muchos menos de su nuevo estilo de cabello. Admito que me gustaba mas verla con su preciosa cabellera larga lila pero ese corte le favorece...-. agrego Seiya. Pero Shun solto un suspiro de tristeza el sabia la razon por la cual Saori habia cambiado tanto.

Ya no era la misma de antes... esta Saori Kido que estaba en frente de ellos todos los dias, era solo una sombra de la verdadera. Que el cambio de guardaropa y de apariencia a una mas madura... era el resultado de años de dolor al tener que asumir que Seiya era el unico que podia estar a su lado. No otro como, que el conocia bien.

Ambos abrieron la puerta de la residencia de su amigo... hacia afuera pero los dos se detuvieron. Seiya saco la llave de su departamento del saco con esta cerro la puerta, se sentia impaciente con ver el precioso vestido que Saori usaria para esta bella noche compromiso. Una noche que seria inolvidable para el. Cerro la puerta con seguro se viro para encarar a su amigo informandole que ya estaba listo ya se podian ir a la residencia de los Kido. Donde se efectuaria, la fiesta de compromiso de los dos. Una limosina los esperaba abajo en los estacionamientos del complejo deparmental donde vivia Seiya.

...

En la residencia de los Kido. En la habitacion de Saori. La joven heredera de los Kido se habia terminado de arreglar para esta ocasion habia optado un bello vestido rosa pastel largo con corte estilo sirena, con un sensual escote estilo corazon con una bella pedreria en el corse del vestido, que le daban un bello aire de fiesta que asentuaba su busto lo levantaba dandole un aire de sensualidad. Un collar sencillo de perlas y su cabello estaba recoguido con un rodete en su cabeza. Con un precioso tocado de rosas regalo de Afrodita cuando ella vivia en el santuario.

Para complementar unos bellos zarcillos de oro puro con un diamente incrustrado que le daban, un aire de romanticismo a su apariencia pero pudo verse mas bella si en su rostro se mostrara una bella caractertistica luz que daba su rostro cada vez que entraba. Pero hoy despues de 7 años eso ya no ocurria era todo lo contrario su rostro... detonaba melancolia y tristeza. Pero siempre se mantenia impasible ante los demas una verdadera mascara. Las grandes puertas de su habitacion se abrieron dejando mostrar a Artemisa, Daenerys y la pequeña Euphie que habia entrado corriendo a su encuentro. La pequeña se las habia ingeniado para conseguir un vestido azul marino parecido al de su madre pero el de ella tenia mangas cortas, con pedreria en las falda, un listo rojo.

Para complementar el traje un precioso tocado de rosas que adornaban su bello cabello rosado luz, la niña se tiro a los brazos de su madre con una sonrisa, Saori se agacho arrastrando con elegancia su vestido como toda una princesa para devolverle el abrazo a su hija.

- ¡Mama estas preciosa! ¡Estas muy deslumbrante esta noche, brillaras como nunca!.- grito la niña emocionada. Saori le sonrio, aunque en el fondo su corazon lloro... hoy era la noche... que brillaria como nunca... pero ¿Donde estaban los animos y el amor? No estaban no la acompañaban. Pero no demostro que se habia quebrado ante las palabras de su hija pero simplemente le enuncio a su hija.- Gracias mi amor tu estas preciosa, pareces una hada madrina. Pero si tu eres mi hada madrina hija, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.- agrego Saori con ternura.- Gracias mama yo estoy feliz. Ya debemos bajar mama ya el abuelito Zeus llego y tambien la madrastra Hera tenemos que estar ahi en cualquier momento Seiya llegara se quedara sin palabras al ver lo preciosa que estas.- rio la niña. Saori asintio.

- Euphie mi amorcito ven vamonos es que tu bisabuelita Gea debe hablar cosas muy importantes con tu madre, es mejor que estemos las dos.- agrego Daenerys que vestia un bello vestido parecido al de Saori, pero el de ella era azul marino. Llevaba una preciosa garnantilla de oro puro que su esposo Ramanthys de Wyven le habia regalado en su cumpleaños numero 19. Se llevo a la pequeña que se despidio de su madre. Gea se diriguio a su bisnieta. De hermosos cabellos rosa como los de Euphie pero mas claros, hermosos ojos azul zafiro. Gea era una mujer hermosa muy deslumbrante ante los ojos de los hombres mortales que posaban sus ojos en ella. Estiro su bello vestido plateado se acerco a su bisnieta la abrazo.

- Athena hija mia, hoy es un dia especial. Aun no puedo creer que te comprometeras en sagrado matrimonio.- lloro Gea con felicidad. Abrazo a su bisnieta favorita.- No sabes la felicidad que siento al verte ya hecha una mujer, estas preciosa con ese vestido... todo es perfecto en ti pero... sin embargo no veo un rostro de felicidad. Ese rostro que irradia la mujer enamorada. Tu rostro me irradiaba dolor, melancolia, pero principalmente... impasibilidad. Hijita ¿Estas segura de casarte con el caballero de Pegaso?.- pregunto directamente Gea. Lo que sorprendio a Saori pero no pudo evitar, sentirse triste. Lo unico que ella queria era rasgar el vestido a jirones y bajar e gritarles a todos que ella no amaba a Seiya sino a Milo. Pero se retrajo.- Bisabuelita ¿Porque dices esas cosas tan tontas? Al contrario yo estoy feliz con mi union con el caballero de Pegaso, el ha hecho mucho por mi. Yo de verdad...-. pero la voz de Gea la ico callar con un comentario que le, llego hasta lo mas profundo de su corazon.- Hija eres mas transparente de lo que pienas... se que esta union no te hace feliz. Al contrario te vuelve la vida miserable e infeliz. Yo se que no lo amas... que el corazon de Athena... no quiero decir Saori Kido le pertenece a otra persona. A el... tu amado caballero dorado Milo de Escorpio.- sonrio Gea con aires materno, lo que sorprendio a Saori.

- No ¿Como crees? Entre el caballero de Escorpio y yo no hay nada, es solo una relacion de diosa y siervo. No hay nada que pueda unirnos.- su voz sono serena. Lo que sorprendio a Gea pero sonrio le dio la razon a su nieta. Que salio afuera pues los invitados, la esperaban afuera para la gran festividad que se daria. Gea observo a su nieta con evidente tristeza en su mirada, ella sabia mejor que nadie que Saori estaba sufriendo. Pero no lo demostraba esa era una de las causas... por las cuales su pequeña Athena habia cambiado tanto. Por el. Que a pesar de los años lo amaba pero sabia, que no tenia cabida en ese gran futuro que le depara Athena.

...

Ya abajo en el gran salon donde se efectuaria la fiesta de compromiso, los padres de la novia y la hermana del novio con su esposo habian estado esperando a la pareja. Asi fue como los dos habian emergido dentro de la habitacion. Todos aplaudieron emocionados. Ademas de que los caballeros los lengendarios caballeros de bronce, habian sido invitados. Daenerys con su esposo Ramanthys y la pequeña Euphie que estaba a lado de su abuela Metis que habia asistido a la festividad.

Saori sentia grande deseos de llorar... ella no era feliz con esta union se sentia sola destrozada. Cada dia mas que pasaba era un infierno total para ella que no dejaba de observar la sonrisa de Seiya. El cuando la habia visto bajar las escaleras, de su residencia sabia que el habia quedado helado ante la belleza que ella irradiaba frente a sus ojos, lo que provoco que Saori sonriera pero no con una sonrisa de ternura todo lo contrario una impasible y llena de dolor. Observo a todos los invitados, cada uno de ellos sonrieran por ella pero dos personas no. Gea y Shun sabian de su dolor. Aunque ella trataba de esconderlo, le era dificil.

Daenerys habia tocado su copa con una fina cuchara de cristal, que ella habia tomado de la mesa. Llamo la atencion de todos, tocando el instrumento con delicadeza.

- Atencion a todos quiero agredecer a todos por haber asistido a esta fiesta de compromiso, quisiera darle la bendicion a esta pareja que se compromete esta noche. Athena la diosa de la sabiduria en la guerra y el legendario caballero de Pegaso. Hoy se comprometen muy... pronto en 8 meses uniran sus vidas.- admitio Daenerys.- Un aplauso para los futuros novios, que pronto seran marido y mujer. Euphie tendra un papa.- rio melodiosamente Daenerys.- Es verdad quiero brindar que mi hija se casara con vuestro hijo el caballero de Pegaso, que esta union sera el equilibrio total del mundo entero. Hija no he has escogado mejor hombre para casarte. Pegaso espero que cuides bien de mi hija y de mi nieta querida.- sonrio Zeus dirguio su mirada al joven de la cabellera castaña. Seiya asintio.- Asi sera yo amo a Saori mas que a mi propia vida... le juro no mas bien le prometo que ella sera inmensamente feliz. Saori no has escoguido mejor candidato que yo.- sonrio Seiya con orgullo. Esas palabras le atravesaron el corazon a Saori como una lanza. Ella no podia creer que el habia dicho esas cosas. Si supiera que su corazon. Se estaba reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, pero se las contuvo sonrio de manera impasible como los rostro de Saga.- Si mi querido Seiya es verdad no he escoguido mejor persona que tu. Hoy esta noche, de nuestro compromiso me siento tan feliz de tenerte como... mi futuro esposo.- Sonrio Saori aunque su sonrisa era fria no paso de adpersivido de... Hera que sonrio le pregunto a Saori.

- Athena ¿Te ocurre algo? Veo que no estas sastifecha con esta union.- se quejo gentilmente ella con una sonrisa malevola, en su rostro. A lo que asombro a Metis la madre de Athena.- Que cosas dices Hera, al contrario mi hija Atenea esta contenta con esta union solo son... los nervios de la boda. Ademas de tener tantas responsabilidades como mortal y madre de mi nietecita.- sonrio con ternura. Al ver a la pequeña Euphie que se escondia en las piernas de su tio Shun.- Mama es verdad estas muy triste, de seguro es que tio Aioros no esta. Ninguno de los dorados tampoco aunque no los conozco a todos completamente. Pero quisiera que ellos estuvieran aqui celebrandolo con nosotros.- al decir esas palabras Shun bajo la cabeza disimuladamente lo que llamo la atencion de su hermano Ikki, de Daenerys.

Se preguntaban por al Euphie mencionar a los caballeros dorados, el habia bajado la cabeza. O es que ¿Acaso habia pasado algo con Saori y los dorados? Para que el caballero de Andromeda, baje la mirada de esa manera. Pero Shun alzo el rostro trato de cambiar la conversacion pero... Ramanthys se le habia adelantado a Saori le pregunto.- Segun tengo entendido que la boda sera en 8 meses, me pregunto si usted invitaria a su boda. A los caballeros dorados digo... ellos tambien son parte de la orden.- pregunto Ramanthys y Daenerys por lo bajo le pego. Lo que asombro a su esposo pero Saori respondo.- Si claro, ellos tambien estan invitados a la boda aunque todavia no hemos anunciado la boda. Haremos una fiesta el proximo mes para que ellos se entere de mi compromiso.- sonrio Saori. Pero Ramanthys se mostraba receloso ante las palabras de Saori. Pero asintio... prefirio no opinar.

...

Durante la fiesta de compromiso Zeus le habia entregado sus obsequios a los futuros novios de parte, de varios de los dioses que habian enviado obsequios por el compromiso de Athena. Seiya, Saori y Euphemia recibian los regalos agradecidos. Pero en una de esas Euphemia habia aceptado el regalo de Artemisa a diosa de la caza con una sonrisa. Pero cuando abrio el obsequio de su tia se asombro que este se mostrba auna caja de musica lo que llamo la atencion, de la pequeña Euphie... esa caja de musica muy linda. Con el simbolo del Escorpion celestial. De esta emergio una nota.

Euphie sonrio se paro con la cajita de musica se aleho a un lugar mas privado para leer aquella nota que habia, caido de la cajita de musica. Ya en un lugar mas privado la pequeña abrio la cajita de musica, de esta emergio un bella bailarina con una armadura. Tan parecida al caballero de Escorpio... la niña no comprendia ¿Porque su tia le regalaria algo asi a su madre? ¿Porque presicamente al caballero de Escorpio? Entonces la pequeña abrio la carta de esta sus preciosos ojos azul violeta se abrieron en par. Esta nota le cambio la perspectiva de la vida y el como esta veia. Nunca olvidaria. Decia demasiadas cosas que la habian dejado asombrada.

...

Por su parte el resto de la noche Saori no tuvo descanso por las insistes palabras de su padre Zeus, de organizar una cena con el patriarca del santuario la siguiente para anunciar que los preparativos de la boda se realzarian en el templo de Athena en una sala especial que, se habia estado construyendo desde hace meses.

Para el gran dia esperado. Saori se sintio que el alma se iria de su cuerpo eso significiaba que... lo volveria a ver de nuevo, despues de 7 años de no verlo. Volteo disimuladamente a observar a su pequeña a su adorada una cajita musicalo que se la estaba enseñando a su bisabuela Gea. Esta le enseñaba como funcionaba. No queria que el se enterara... de la existencia de ella.

Hoy definitivamente era el peor dia de su vida, pero eso era solo el inicio del infierno para ella. Para el pronto llegado dia si acepto.


	2. El Secreto De La Caja Musical

**Hola todos que bueno es volverlos a ver. Saben hoy estoy de dueto pues mi abuelo paterno se me murio ayer... quiero dedicarle este capitulo quiero que mi abuelo vea que su nieta puede convertirse en una buena escritora. Aqui en fanfiction hace feliz a su publico. **

**En este capitulo vamos a divagar entre lo ocurrido entre Milo y Saori. Un poco sabremos lo que paso entre ellos ya que es necesario que sepan mas humenos que les sucedio a Saori para que cambiara tanto. Pero mejor les dejo el capitulo para que sepan mas acerca. De lo ocurrido y el derecho que se les estan negando a Euphemia desde que ella era una bebe el derecho de conocer a su verdadero padre. Otra cosa no es solamente una persona la que se ha dado cuenta del sufrimiento de Saori son varias personas, que ya han notado su infelicidad. **

**Creeme odiaran a Shaina en este capitulo. **

**DaanaF: Gracias DaanaF tu siempre me animas amiga de verdad, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia de verdad. Si creeme en este capitulo odiaras mucho a los dioses especialmente a Zeus... pues el fue el detonante de todos los problemas de Saori. Ya que el queria incubrir el misterioso de la hija de Athena. Ya que Zeus jamas vio con buenos ojos el nacimiento de Euphemia. Si mario me presto a Daenerys asi que ella sera un personaje muy recurrente en esta novela como Euphemia. Asi en el nuevo Milori de Marion donde Euphemia ahora es la nueva diosa Athena. **

**Adaddon Dewitt: Si estara mas entrometido que nunca mi querida marion, gracias por la dedicatoria en tu historia me ico muy feliz...como ya te explique anteriormente ella solamente tiene ojos para su esposo Ramanthys para la pequeña Euphemia. Bueno a Milo se le van a complicar mucho las cosas creeme, sweettie pero su hija en esta historia va a luchar para que esten juntos de nuevo. Si en este capitulo lloraras mucho por Saori. **

**Sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo, solamente abuelo Paco te dedico este capitulo a ti que estas desde el cielo. **

**Capitulo No1**

**El Secreto De La Cajita De Musica **

Euphie se habia alejado del resto de los invitados que ocupaban el gran salon de festividades de la mansion Kido, a una distancia prudente donde sus madre y sus tios podrian vigilarla. Se sento en una silla cercana con la cajita de musica que su tia Artemisa le habia obsequiado a su madre como regalo de bodas para ella.

La pequeña sentia que su curiosidad la aquejaba con esta misteriosa cajita de musica que estaba en frente de sus ojos, descansaba en sus piernas y se posaba como un precioso tesoro, que no queria exhibir a nadie; Que ella solo podria admirar su belleza de la cajita tan preciosa. La niña observo la cajita con detenimiento... como si estuviera analizando cada detalle, acabado de esta magnifica cajita de un precioso vermillo con acabados dorado de oro puro, casi como una armadura... de oro.

Pero habia algo que ella no entendia de esta cajita que aquejaba su curiosidad. Sin embargo no le hallaba una explicacion logica que pudiera tratra de aquejar su curosidad ... pero se preguntaba en su mente...¿Que conexion tenia esta bella cajita con el simbolo de Escorpio, grabado en oro en la tapa? Esto era inlogico para ella no habia tenido la oportunidad de leer bien la carta que su tia Artemisa le habia escrito a su madre. Tratar de leerlo con un poco de mas de profundidad el contenido de aquella carta. Solo logro leerla por encima... pero ella presentia que tenia que ver con el pasado amoroso de su madre... que involucraba en cierta medida al simbolo de escorpio.

Abrio la carta con suma delicadeza como una princesa. Comenzo a leer el contenido de la carta, pero solo llevaba unos minutos ya estas palabras la habian conmovido hasta lo mas profundo de su corazon. Sus preciosos ojos azul violeta se tiñieron de un color rojo y de estos comenzaron a brotar grandes lagrimas. Esta carta decia cosas tan tristes.

**"Templo De La Castidad, Olimpo 23 De Abril de 1997" **

**"Mi Querida Hermana"**

**"Atenea" **

**" En esta carta te escribo mis profundos sentimientos, con respecto a esta boda que esta proxima a realizarse con tu union con el caballero de Pegaso. Mi querida hermana yo se que a pesar de esa mascara de impasibilidad, que le demuestras a todos en publico pero en el fondo no eres feliz es todo lo contrario a ese sentimiento sufres y lo haces mucho. Que tu sufrimiento me hace llorar hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma. **

**Se de tus oraciones todas las noches en mi nombre,tambien se que le rezas a la luna buscando una respuesta a toda tu agonia... veo como sacas todo tu dolor a flote al igual que tus inseguridades con esta union que te esta matando de agonia cada dia mas. **

**No quiero quiero pensar que Seiya sea poco afecto o atractivo a tu persona, al contrario es atractivo y de buen corazon, uno tan puro. Pero sin embargo tu corazon dejo de amarlo hace años... tu corazon a quien realmente ama y llora es aquel caballero dorado escorpio, es aquel caballero de los ojos profundos y letales de un azul profundo que te conquistaron, hace ya 7 años largos años atras. Un hombre que no solo se quedo... en tu corazon... sino que tambien... es el padre de tu hija. **

**Atenea te ruego desde lo mas profundo de mi cosmos que no te, cases con el caballero de Pegaso. No lo amas, presiento que con el tiempo los dos terminaran lastimandose y mucho. Hazlo por tu pequeña hija. Por Euphie. Ella merece saber la verdad de su padre; Le has negado ese conocimiento por muchos años, ella merece saber la verdad. **

**Es lo minimo que podrias hacer...piensa en un futuro cuando Seiya se de cuenta de muchas, cosas ya han cambiado entre ustedes como por ejemplo tus sentimientos por el ya han cambiado. Tu tienes el poder de cambiar tu futuro con solo una desicion tuya. Se egoista por una vez en la vida, busca tu felicidad. Escucha mi consejo mio, no quiero ver a mi querida hermana sacrificandose por los demas, por la felicidad de los demas. Llenate de coraje... busca a Milo arregla las cosas con el. **

**Buscalo antes que sea demasiado tarde, que el decida irse con Shaina, te lo quite para siempre". "En esta cajita de musica hay algo especial para ti". **

Los ojos de Euphemia siguieron llorando... esta carta le habia revelado muchas cosas que ella desconocia, del pasado de su madre.E incluso su tia inconsientemente le revelo la identidad de su verdadero padre... aquella identidad que su madre mantenia en secreto, le habia negado el conocimiento de saber.

Ahora despues de 7 años ella se sentia confundida y triste. Dejo la carta a un lado, ella coguio la cajita de musica la abrio... aunque noto que algo habia cambiado en el traje de la bailarina... tenia un precioso pardo de un color rosa con un lindo leopardo de un color blanco. Sus zapatillas eran un color rojo... la bailarina comenzo a bailar al compaz de la caja, era una pieza clasica y melodiosa. Era una danza muy melodiosa y romantica para los oidos de Euphemia. Noto que un bailarin masculino se habia materializado... ese bailarin tenia un aire a Milo. Se acerco a la bailarina le rodeo la figura con sus fuertes brazos, ambos comenzaron a danzar. Al compaz de la musica. Esta cajita de musica se identifica tanto con su madre y con ella.

Ambas amaban el ballet clasico e incluso... se habia enterado por su tio Shun que su madre habia sido bailarina de ballet despues de la guerra santa. Como un pasatiempo; Ella sabia que su madre le habia inculcado desde pequeña el amor al ballet clasico... la niña se habia enamorado de esa danza tan fina y delicada que con sus movimientos que le hacian observarlas por horas, e incluso ella se estaba abriendo como una bailarina de ballet desde pequeña. Las dos eran tremendas bailarinas.

Su pieza favorita era el del cascanues. Ella lo habia bailado en una obra escolar, cuando tenia 5 años de edad. Su madre y sus seres queridos fueron a verla en ese dia, tan especial.

Euphemia abrazo la cajita de musica con dolor mientras lloraba, desconsoladamente abrazo la cajita buscando consuelo. Hoy habia sido un dia de demasiadas revelaciones para ella. Pero habia algo que aqujaba su curiosidad... ¿Que tenia que ver su padre. Con la amazona de plata Shaina de Oficuo?.

Habia cosas que ella no entendia de esta carta, que ella no les hayaba explicacion alguna... una de ellas... era ¿Que tenia que ver Shaina en todo esto? Algo le decia en su interior de su corazon, que tal vez esa mujer fue la razon por la cual sus padres se habian separado. Pero no podia estar haciendo algunas supociciones ella necesitaba saber la verdad. Se sentia engañada... lloro de dolor al saber que en esa carta habian muchas cosas, que ella no sabia sobre el pasado de sus padres y el como estos se separaron. Ella necesitaba hablar con Daenerys... ella necesitaba la verdad, no queria vivir en un mundo de mentiras.

En una triste camara de cristal, que estaba encerrada de secretos y mentiras.

...

Durante la cena de compromiso Seiya no se habia separado en ningun momento, de su prometida el queria estar con ella, en esta noche tan especial para los dos. El estaba impaciente, contaba los dias, las semanas, los meses para que el dia de la boda llegara. El queria por fin decirle a Saori mi esposa. Que ellos formaran una familia juntos para la pequeña Euphemia. A pesar de que ella no era su hija biologica el la sentia asi, pues el la habia criado como un padre durante estos largos 7 años... un papel que Milo jamas habia desempeñado para la pequeña Euphie. Aunque el desconocia si el sabia la verdad de que esa pequeña y preciosa niña de cabellos rosados luz y preciosos ojos azul violeta... era su hija. Estaba completamente seguro que el no sabia nada de su hija, aun recordaba ese dia que Saori le habia confesado que ella estaba embarazada de Milo.

Tokio Japon. Residencia De Los Kidos, Viernes 23 De Febrero De 1990. Oficina De Saori Kido.

Aun recordaba ese dia como si fuera ayer. El habia venido de visita con el proposito de hablar con Saori acerca de algunos asuntos relacionados con el santuario entre ellos su romance secreto con Milo de Escorpio, un romance que le habia quebrado hasta lo mas profundo de su corazon. El todavia para esos dias se negaba a creer que entre ellos dos hubiera un romance.

Aun se veia a si mismo abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Saori... para encontrarse a la misma Saori Kido, en un poste de basura vomitando el desayuno que ella, habia comido unos minutos antes de verse con el. Pero lo que mas le intrigo fue ver que ella sozollaba de dolor. Ella sin percatarse de su presencia habia sozollado cosas que Seiya le asombraron.

- Ya no puedo mas perdoname Milo, pero es mejor para los dos. Perdoname... pero lo hago por nuestro hijo.- lloro ella, lo que asombro a Seiya.- ¿Que? Saori estas embarazada.- pregunto Seiya en voz alta lo que asombro a Saori que se levanto el flequillo, se limpio los rastros de vomito en sus labios.- Seiya, disculpa que me veas asi es que yo...-. comenzo a titubiar nerviosa, pero Seiya entro y corrio a su encuentro se acerco a ella.- Saori respondeme ¿Estas embarazada de Milo?.- pregunto el directamente. Los ojos de Saori se humedecieron y ella asintio. Comenzo a llorar le comenzo a relatar todo.

Ciertamente escasamente el no podia olvidar ese relato de ella ese dia, el sentimiento que con que ella le contaba las cosas. Sin embargo no era lo que mas le habia molestado, era el hecho que Shaina se atreviera a ser intermediado entre los dos. Mas intentar en un desespero acostarse con Milo par supuestamente embarazarse de el... pero la jugada no le habia salido buena porque era Saori la que estaba embarazada de Milo. Segun sus calculos ella debia tener un mes de embarazo.

Desde entonces el la habia apoyado hasta el nacimiento de Euphemia. Nueve meses despues... nacio Euphemia aquella bebe que habia movido su mundo el se sentia como su padre.

Tokio, Japon. Salon De Fiesta De La Mansion Kido 23 De Abril De 1997. Fiesta De Compromiso de Seiya Y Saori.

Sin mencionar que desde ese dia detesto con toda su alma a Milo y a Shaina por haberle mentido de un manera tan cruel a su amada Saori, o eso era lo que creia el. Pero decidio que esos pensamientos no le robarian la calma. Hoy era un dia para celebrar. Hoy era su dia para celebrar con su amada Saori. Por su parte Saori sentia que el alma se le queria ir del cuerpo, con esta celebracion. Ella sentia que si le daban un obsequio mas de compromiso lloraria ahi mismo del dolor que estaba sintiendo, en lo mas profundo de su alma. Pero necesita salir y distraerse un poco pues sentia que ya no podria llevar esta farza mas tiempo. Recordo que el ballet en cierta medida la relajaba de las presiones de la boda, de ser madre, ser diosa y ser la cabeza de los Kido. Como extrañaba esos dias que ella era una bailarina de ballet, para ella desde pequeña su sueño era ser bailarina de ballet profesional. En los grandes escenarios del mundo. Siempre se lo recalcaba a su difunto abuelo.

Interpretando las grandes obras de diferentes escritores contemporaneos, en un escenario solo para ella. Pero ahora esos eran solos sueños rotos del pasado... ella era una mujer tenia otros intereses pero el ballet ya no era uno de esos. Aun recordaba esos dias en el santuario cuando ella le habia pedido secretamente a Aioros, que habia sido nombrado como patriarca del santuario que le construyera un gimnasio improvisado para... practicar sus danzas de ballet. Como le encantaba esos dias en los que ella, despues de cumplir con sus obligaciones se ponia a bailar ballet. Se le vino a la mente cuando por accidente Milo la habia descubierto bailando ballet, algo que la avergonzo mucho... ya que ella no queria que ninguno de sus caballeros supiera... que ella tenia una pasion secreta por el ballet. El habia quedado cautivado al ver sus graciles y fragiles movimientos.

Ahora su hija Euphemia le seguia sus pasos con el ballet... ella era una niña muy talentosa, tenia grandes aspiraciones en el ballet. Ademas de que tenia un buen futuro... que quizas tal vez ella escogueria esa carrera. Su hija no le habia perdido su don, al contrario ella lo habia heredado. Euphie bailaba como ella hasta mas delicado. Sus danzas eran obras de arte a los ojos de los exceptadores. Pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar esas cosas... observo que su padre se habia acercado a ella para conversar.

- Hija.- llamo el rey de los dioses.- necesito hablar contigo, es algo relacionado con los detalles... de la boda.- menciono Zeus. Saori se le quedo observando que ironia ella deseando que no le hablaran de los detalles, de la boda y su padre se habia acercado a ella exclusivamente para hablar sobre eso. Solto un suspiro de molestia acepto se fue con su padre para hablar de esos detalles. Pero busco a su hija con la mirada se preocupo ella no estaba.

Daenerys dejo su copa de vino a un lado, busco a su ojitos violeta como ella le enunciaba a Euphie. Eso le preocupo un poco, sin darse cuenta que Ramanthys la habia seguido por detras.

- Dany.- escucho ella su nombre por detras. Daenerys se habia virado, le sonrio con ternura a su esposo.- Dime Rada.- agrego ella anunciando el apodo que le habia, impuesto a su esposo.- ¿A donde vas tan apresurada sin mi?-. menciono con una sonrisa arrogante.- Estoy buscando a Euphie, no se donde esta ella estaba hace unos minutos...en el salon. Ahora no esta.- agrego ella con preocupacion.- Oh Euphie yo vi que ella habia salido, por el corredor que conecta a los baños de visita. Se me ico extraño ven te acompaño vamos a buscarla que le tengo una sorpresa.- sonrio el con ternura. Euphie era de las pocas niñas, que le agradaban... a pesar de su apariencia malosa y fria el era un hombre que se le derretia con ver a los niños. Algo que Daenerys amaba de el.

Los dos salieron del salon de festividades, sin ser visto por nadie para buscar a la pequeña.

...

Unas horas mas tarde la fiesta se habia terminado. Habia sido un exito total, los invitados habian quedado sastifechos con la fiesta de compromiso bien elaborada, por parte de la planificadora que habia sido contratada, para la gran boda de Seiya y Saori en 8 meses... los obsequios de la fiesta fueron llevados por las mucamas, a una sala especial serian abiertos mañana por Saori y Euphie. Seiya se habia retirado a su departamento. Los otros tambien, a sus respectivos hogares, los dioses de regreso al olimpo. Solo quedaron Saori, Euphie y Daenerys con su esposo. Ramanthys se quedaria por unos 4 meses en la mansion Kido para estar cerca de su esposa, no le gustaba tener al oraculo de delfos. Lejos de el. En la gran habitacion de Euphemia.

La pequeña observaba con tristeza la cajita de musica, observaba el como la bailarina daba vueltas. Sin darse cuenta la puerta de su habitacion se habia abierto dejando ver, a su madre que vestia una bata blanca de sedas que cubria su camison de algodon. Saori le sonrio a su pequeña le dijo con ternura.

- Veo que la cajita de musica que se suponia, que era mi obsequio de bodas... te la quedaste ¿Te gusto? ¿Cierto?.- pregunto Saori noto el rostro de su hija. Reflejaba una tristeza enorme.- Euphie mi muñequita ¿Que te ocurre?.- la pequeña alzo su mirada, pero le sonrio a su madre. Ella no se atrevia a decirle que ya sabia, la identidad de su padre. Tenia tantas preguntas, que queria hacerle pero... se limito a contestar.- No pasa nada mama, solamente estoy cansada... eso es todo... mama yo queria preguntarte algo.- le pregunto la pequeña. Saori sonrio.- Lo que quieras preguntar estoy dispuesta, a contestar.- sonrio ella.- Mama algun dia tu me dejaras, conocer a mi verdadero padre. Es que siento tanta curiosidad de conocerlo.- al terminar de decir esas palabras, el rostro de Saori cambio de melancolico pero atento a las necesidades de su pequeña... a uno impasible y frio pero a la vez lleno de dolor.- Tu padre es un tema doloroso para mi, hija no querras conocerlo jamas. Creeme no querras salir lastimada. Como yo resulte totalmente lastimada.- agrego Saori con frialdad aunque el fondo ella se resistia las ganas de llorar, frente a su hija con respecto al tema de su Milo. Aun despues de aquel engaño ella lo seguia amando.

- Pero mama... no crees que tengo derecho a saber aunque sea como era el. No es justo que yo vea a todos mis amigos de escuela con sus papas. Yo no pueda ser llevaba a la escuela por mi papa.- lloro la pequeña. Saori sintio que su corazon se partia en dos pedazos enormes.- Lo siento hija se que te he hecho un daño enorme, con no decirte lo de tu padre... pero aun asi. Tu padre es mejor que este fuera de nuestras vidas.- alego ella con frialdad que asombro bastante a su hija.- Hija descansa mañana tienes clases.- Saori beso la frente de su hija, se fue dejando a su hija asombrada. Lloro abrazo la cajita de musica... le dolia por lo que estaba su madre, lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

...

Pasan 4 dias despues de la fiesta de compromiso, de los futuros novios. Los preparativos seguian vigentes cada dia se hacian cada vez mas pesados, para Saori. Que no se involucraba mucho en los asuntos de su boda dejaba que los demas se encargaran por ella.

Una tarde de abril, Euphie venia saliendo del colegio con el rostro melancolico algo que no paso de adpersivido de Ramanthys que habia venido al colegio de Euphie, para recoguerla. Ya que Tastumi estaba muy ocupado atendiendo otros asuntos, no podia recoguer a la pequeña a lo que el exceptro se ofrecio para recoguer a la pequeña de l colegio. El tenia un permiso especial de su señor, por unos meses para estar con su esposa en el reino de la diosa Athena. Aunque eso significara dejar la armadura de Wyven en el inframundo. El joven de la cabellera rubia sonrio al ver a Euphie saliendo con su amiga con quien hablaba la pequeña se volteo a ver a su tio... se despidio de su amiga corrio emocionada se fue a su encuentro. El juez le tendio los brazos le permitio a la pequeña abrazarlo con fuerza.

- ¡Tio Ramanthys viniste a recoguerme!.- grito emocionada la pequeña.- Claro pequeña, como no te iba a recoguer despues de clases. Estare desocupado bien tiempo asi que podre... pasar tiempo contigo y con Daenerys.- le guiño el ojo a la pequeña. Euphie sonrio con una gran sonrisa que conmovio el frio... corazon del juez.- Que bien tio estoy contenta hay muchas cosas, que debemos hacer tio. Otra cosa ¿Donde esta tatsumi?.- volteo a buscar a su mayordomo pero no lo encontro.- Te refieres a ¿Bola de bolinche? El no pudo venir, estaba resolviendo unos compromiso... por eso yo te llevare de regreso. Es mas te acuerdas de ¿Dany?.- le pregunto el a la pequeña.

- ¡Si! ¡Tu motocicelta que tia Daenerys detesta!.- enuncio la pequeña emocionada, viajaria en moto. El juez sonrio le guiño el ojo le entrego su casco un bello casco rosa... que el habia mandado hacer para Euphie. La pequeña se lo puso emocionada se ajusto sus lentes. Se subio a la parte trasera de la moto. Ramanthys se subio le permitio a la niña abrazarlo por detras arranca su poderosa moto. Digno de un juez del inframundo...avanzo en direccion a la salida.

Ambos salieron de direccion fija. La mansion Kido.

...

En las oficinas de las grandes corporaciones de los Kido. Saori venia saliendo de una junta de negocios de nuevas tecnologias con la junta directiva de la empresa, que se estaban implementado en esta nueva era tecnologicas para el proximo mes pensaban lanzar un nuevo satelite de telecomunicaciones. Pero para Saori estas juntas eran... la unica distraccion que ella tenia de no pensar en los detalles de la boda, sin embargo eran tan vacias como las personas que la rodeaban... pero ahora se sumarian una nueva preocupacion. Su pequeña Euphie le habia pedido ayer algunas explicaciones relacionadas con su padre. Ella no queria que Euphemia preguntara sobre su padre. Ella no queria... que Euphie saliera lastimada como ella lo habia sido hace 7 años atras.

Otra vez estaba pensando en Milo... a veces ella misma se preguntaba ¿Cuando dejaria de pensar en el? Que es que ella no aprendia que Milo jamas habia sentido algo por ella, mas que devocion y un profundo respeto por solo ser su diosa. No por lo que era una mujer Saori Kido... aquella joven ingenua de 14 años que se habia entregado a el... pensando que era por amor. Pero resulto que fue un juego elaborado de el... lo unico bueno de esa noche de pasion que tuvieron los dos, fue su pequeña Euphemia... ella era lo unico bueno de esa noche. Pero no queria llorar, no ya no lo haria ella era una mujer mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Pero la joven seguia tan sumisa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, que alguien detras de ella le estaba llamando con insistencia pero ella no escuchaba debido a que ella estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos. Sintio una mano ser colocada en su hombro que la obligo a parar en seco. A virarse, para ver quien era esa persona... se volteo con delicadeza sus preciosos pero melancolicos ojos azul zafiro chocaron con los verdes profundos de Alicia la planificadora de eventos. La que estaba organizando su boda con Seiya.

- Señorita Saori pero que alegria de saber, que por fin pude detenerla.- se alegro la planificadora. Saori parpadeo.- ¿Ocurre algo Alicia?.- pregunto ella con un susurro.- Claro que si señorita Saori, usted no se acuerda ¿Que debe acompañarme para ver que cristaleria se mostrara el dia de la boda? Los que nos daran las muestra nos estan esperando. Pero veo que estaba ocupada con una reunion...-. no pudo terminar de hablar, hasta que Saori la interrumpio.- La cristaleria de la boda, claro que no se me olvida. Al contrario mi secretaria lo tiene anotado en su agenda. Bueno si es tan importante que vayamos a ver esos cristales vayamos.- enuncio Saori con algo de frialdad. La joven asintio con euforia ambas se retiraron hasta el elevador.

Durante el trayecto la planificadora Alicia no dejaba de hablar de lo emocionada que estaba, de organizar su boda. Algo que Saori simplemente ignoro ella podia sentir la euforia de esta joven. Que no dejaba de hablar de la emocion. Estaba tentada a decirle "Si tan emocionada esta con esta boda, no sera usted la novia. Usted ¿Quiere casarse con Seiya? Pues si quiere le entrego el anillo. Pues no soporto mas". Pero prefirio tranquilizarse lo que menos ella deseaba en estas alturas, era pelearse con su planificadora de bodas... que su padre habia contratado. Entonces recordo que la planificadora habia mencionado algo relacionado con el ballet.

- Disculpe.- interrumpio la tan animada platica de la planificadora.- ¿Como usted sabe que adoro el ballet?.- pregunto ella. La planificadora pestañeo pero sonrio.- Su padre me lo dijo, ademas de que es una tremenda bailarina. Sabe... yo fui a todos sus recitales aqui en Tokio, usted tiene demasiado talento como para que lo desperdicie... yo pienso que a pesar de su frialdas usted. Oculta una dulzura y ternura que ninguna otra mujer puede tener.- sonrio con ternura la planificadora. Lo que la sorprendio a Saori que se volteo a ver, en el espejo. Se sintio mal que una desconocida pudiera leerla.- ¿Le sucede algo señorita Saori?.- le pregunto con preocupacion la planificadora. Saori se sobresalto nego con la cabeza. La joven asintio. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron ambas jovenes salieron en direccion a lobby de reuniones.

...

En el lujoso lobby de la mansion Kido. Ramanthys le habia informado al jefe de mayordomos de la familia Kido Tastumi que habia traido con sastifaccion a la pequeña, Euphemia que venia detras de el con el rostro cubierto de migajas de chocolate. Su tio la habia llevado a una pequeña dulceria cercana al colegio de la pequeña... le habia comprado galletas de chocolate recien horneada especialmente para ella. La pequeña saludo con su mano a Tastumi.

Daenerys que habia visto desde el ginmasio de la residencia, donde Euphie y Saori practicaban sus piezas de la ballet, la pronta llegada de su esposo y de su ahijada. Habia bajado con toda prisa para recibirlos a ambos, con los brazos abiertos... pero tambien para regañar a Ramanthys por llevar su motocicleta al colegio de Euphie recoguerla; Ella le habia advertido tantas veces que no llevara esa moto a ningun lado, que le incomoda con su poderosa presencia.

- Rada, Euphie que bueno que llegan.- se alegro la joven del oraculo. La pequeña corrio emocionada con el rostro cubierto de migajas de chocolate abrazar a su nana.-¡Hola nanita Dany! Ya llegue, mira mi tio Radamanthys me mando hacer unos lentes nuevos, para la motocicleta son rosas como mi cabello.- sonrio la niña presumio sus nuevos lentes, a lo que Daenerys se preocupo un poco. Levanto su bella mirada observo a su esposo con detenimiento. Ramanthys comenzo a ponerse nervioso.- Dany sabes que ella...-. Daenerys se cruzo de brazos molesta.- Radamanthys de Wyven, espero que te expliques bien... el ¿Porque fuiste a buscarla con esa moto que me incomoda?.- regaño Daenerys.

- ¡No molestes mujer a Euphie le ico feliz verdad!.- sonrio el juez y Euphemia asintio con felicidad. Desde hace tiempo, ella queria viajar en moto.- Pero sabes que a Athena le aterra esas motos, que tienes. Es culpa de esas competencias de motos que te encantan, asistir a veces me da miedo que un dia. Te lesiones.- se preocupo el oraculo. Ramanthys se acerco a su esposa le beso el cachete.- Dany sabes que es dificil que yo pueda lastimarme, cierto ¿No Euphie?.- le pregunto a la pequeña.- Claro tia si el es el juez mas poderoso, del inframundo. Tia Dany antes que te vayas me gustaria preguntarle algo a los dos.- les respondio Euphemia.

- Cualquier pregunta que quieras hacernos a tio Ramanthys y a mi con gusto, te la vamos a responder.- sonrio la joven del oraculo. Euphemia tomo aire, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas asombrandolos a los dos.- Sucede algo mi muñequita.- se preocupo Daenerys.

- Si nanita y tio, yo se que ustedes han estado a mi lado desde que yo era una bebe de 3 meses. Con mi madre que me crio sola practicamente... se que Seiya el caballero de Pegaso, ha sido un buen hombre me crio a pesar de que no soy su sangre.- lloro ella.- Pero quiero saber algo. Ustedes conocieron a mi papa ¿Verdad?.- alzo su rostro cubierto con lagrimas.- ¿Por favor necesito saber si es verdad? ¿Que Milo de Escorpio es mi padre?.- Tanto Daenerys y Radamanthys se miraron.

Ambos sabian que Saori la diosa Athena habia prohibido a todos, hablar a la pequeña sobre su verdadero padre. Pues Saori se los habia pedido. Pero Daenerys cerro los ojos, para tratar de ocultar las lagrimas le pidio a Ramanthys que las dejara sola. El asintio se despidio de la pequeña ella asintio.

- Creo que ya es hora... que sepas la verdad, ven vamos creo... que ya es hora que sepas un poco mas del pasado de tu madre.- respondio Daenerys. Le pidio a Euphemia que la acompañara.

...

- Escucha Euphie mi amor hay cosas que tu madre te oculto, por que creia mejor que no debias de saberlas. Pero ya tienes 7 años de edad, mi amorcito. Tienes que saber algo mas de tu padre.- fueron sus palabras la pequeña asintio.- Dime ¿Porque mi mama cambio mucho?.

- Todo empezo cuando tu mama tenia 14 años de edad, ella era una joven dulce, caritativa, bondadosa a veces media caprichosa peor de buen corazon. Ella era una joven para ese entonces soñadora tu madre aspiraba a ser bailarina de ballet. Pero sus obligaciones como la heredera de los Kido y de una diosa no se lo permitian.- explico la niña asintio conociendo ya esa parte, de esa historia.- Ya yo me se esa parte de la historia, pero ¿Que paso realmente nanita dany?.- pregunto ella. Daenerys sonrio ella era identica a Milo, pedia explicaciones directas.- Lo que paso fue que tu mama desde ya hace un tiempo estaba enamorada de tu padre, desde el dia que el la salvo de que unos violadores quisieran hacerle daño. Pero... tu papa no sentia lo mismo el no, sentia mas que devocion pero Saori decidida a que Milo estuviera a su lado. Aioros habia ordenado desde ese dia que Milo la acompañara donde fuera que fuera su guardia personal, e incluso... el la acompañaba en sus practicas privadas de ballet. El aunque no lo creas ayudo a tu madre, en algunas cuestiones de flexibilidad... en sus lecciones aunque para el es muy vergonzoso recordar eso. Pero despues de eso se enamoraron, eso fue algo inesperado y ocurrio lo de esa noche. Donde te concebio, asi unas semanas despues ella y el... siguieron viendose a escondidas. Aunque las cosas cambiaron esa noche... tu madre se habia enterado por una pequeña prueba de embarazo que se ico, que te iba a tener. Si lo iba a decir a tu padre de tu existencia... pero...-. Euphie parpadeo de la curiosidad, aun sabiendo que tenia lagrimas en los ojos.- Ella encontro... a tu papa haciendo el amor con Shaina de Oficuo una amazona. O mas bien el estaba dormido...ella besandolo.- aquellas palabras, fueron reveladoras para Euphemia que no espero tal revelacion.- Tu madre eso le destrozo, para rematar esa maldita de Shaina... se atrevio a decirle que ella estaba embarazada de el. Euphie por eso tu madre cambio por culpa de el... es lo que es. Dejo de ser la joven soñadora que era para convertirse en un ser frio y melancolico que solo se reserva el cariño para ti. Tu eres su mayor felicidad. Te ruego que no cometas una indiscreccion.- le suplico Daenerys.

- Pero...-. respondio la niña.- Mi tio Shun me habla maravillas de mi papa, el no pudo hacerle eso a mi mama Daenerys.- lloro la pequeña. La joven del oraculo de delfos, desvio la mirada.- No te niego que el es una buena persona, pero... jamas se le va a perdonar lo que le ico a tu madre. Shaina... mejor que ya no hablemos de ese tema si.- sonrio con ternura la joven de la cabellera rubia platinada.- Ven tienes lecciones de ballet, ya tu recital se acerca muy pronto. Tienes, que prepararte sera tu gran momento. Pero escucha mi amor no quiero que le digas a tu madre que te conte lo que sucedio con tu padre. Lo que menos queremos es que ella se sienta triste.- le pidio ella discreccion la niña asintio.

- Esta bien pero de todas formas, nanita Daenerys... yo tengo derecho de conocer a mi papa. Quiero hablar con el, tambien conocer a mi hermanito si es asi... o hermanita. Yo a veces veo a mis amigas ellas tienen a sus papas juntos. Yo en cambio ni se como es mi papa.- la niña bajo la mirada al mencionar esas palabras.

- No es el momento mi amor, lo mejor es que te olvides de eso. Aqui tienes muchas personas que te queremos. Tus tios solo queremos lo mejor para ti.- sonrio Daenerys tratando de cambiar el tema, de su padre. A la niña de la cabellera rosado luz. Pero sin embargo eso no le quitaba a la niña la curiosidad de saber ¿Como era su padre? No ella tenia que averiguar quien era.

...

Al anochecer en la residencia de los Kido. En el gran comedor de la residencia la cena ya habia sido servida. Estaban reunidos Seiya, Saori, Euphemia, Ramanthys, Daenerys y Shun. Saori les habia comentado sobre la cubreteria que se serviria en la boda, los pequeños que ella efectuo. Aunque ella preferia cubreteria mas sencilla... que es que no podia eleguir una vajilla sencilla, o simplemente un vestido de novia sencillo, un salon mas pequeño para casarse con Seiya. No estos detalles tan enormes para una gran boda... la boda de la gran hija de Zeus. La docil y obediente princesa Saori Kido. Que no era mas que un titere de las circunstancias.

Seiya noto que su prometida no habia dicho palabra alguna durante la cena, no solo ella Euphemia tampoco habia dicho palabra alguna. Solo Ramanthys era el que hablaba, ni siquiera su esposa Daenerys habia habladoo algo durante la cena eso le preocupo un poco. Seiya le coloco la mano sobre el hombro a Saori le sonrio.

- Saori.- llamo el.- ¿Que te sucede? Te veo muy triste... es que acaso tuviste un mal dia hoy.- le pregunto el joven. Saori alzo su mirada, pero sonrio aunque de una forma fria.- No me pasa nada Seiya, es que solo... me puse a pensar que abandone mi sueño de ser una bailarina de ballet.- sonrio algo nostalgica. Seiya comenzo a preocuparse.- Pero Saori un puedes cumplir, tu sueño de ser... una gran bailarina de ballet. Aun eres muy joven tienes 21 años de edad. Debes hacerte un espacio para ti...-. sonrio Seiya de forma calida.

- Es verdad, no me parece una mala idea que regreses a tus practicas Saori. Me parece buena idea asi te relajas... o acaso olvidas esos dias cuando Milo... oh disculpa fui torpe. Te recorde alguien que no debia ser mencionado.- se disculpo Shun. Todos los presentes se miraron entre si, ellos sabian mejor que nadie que el nombre de Milo. No podia ser mencionado enfrente de Saori y muchos menos de Euphemia. Que despertaria la curiosidad de la niña.- ¿Porque no terminaste la frase tio Shun?-pregunto la pequeña. Daenerys comenzo a preocuparse.

- Euphie.- sonrio Ramanthys.- Es un tema de adultos no es buena idea, que se comente. Creo que ya es tarde para ti debes irte a dormir.- alego Ramanthys pero la pequeña, no se sentia sastifecha con su explicacion.- Si ya se que es muy tarde pero mama, tu aun puedes continuar tus clases de ballet.- sonrio la pequeña.- No le veo nada de malo, ademas mi papa tiene algo que ver con el que abandonaras la senda del baile clasico.- suplico la niña una explicacion de su madre.

- Euphie.- fue esta vez Saori la que la llamo.- Ese es un tema del que no me gustaria hablar para nada.- se quejo la diosa.- Pero mama, siempre me evades el tema. Ya estoy cansada que me evadas el tema... yo quiero saber de el.- suplico la pequeña. Shun y Daenerys estaban preocupados de lo que Saori podria decirle a la pequeña. Pero esta vez fue Seiya quien hablo.

- Tu papa es un tema doloroso para ella, entiendelo Euphie... si ella no quiere hablarte de el es por una razon. Ademas ese hombre no merece tu curiosidad nunca le hubiese importado tu existencia creemelo. Ya para que si tiene un hijo de que preocuparse.- las palabras de Seiya sorprendieron a todos, pero especialmente a Euphemia. Que sus ojos se empezaron a humeceder.-¡Mientes Seiya algo tuvo que haber pasado, pues mi tio Shun menciona cosas maravillosas de mi papa! ¡Ya se quien es el! ¡Milo de Escorpio es el nombre de mi papa! ¡¿Verdad mama?! ¡Responde!.- grito la niña parandose de la mesa de una forma muy brusca y muy poco gentil a la vez. Encarando a su madre que no tenia palabras, para responderle a su pequeña.

- ¡Euphie te dije claramente que no mencionaras ese nombre! ¡Milo de Escorpio! ¡No es tu papa, el es un completo extraño! ¡Olvidate de ese hombre Euphie!.- Seiya se levanto de la mesa, gritandole a la pequeña. Que ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos.-¡No quiero! ¡Milo es mi verdadero papa no tu! ¡Tu solamente me criaste desde que era una bebe de 1 mes de edad! ¡Pero no significa que tengas libertades... de decirme que hacer!.- le grito la niña llorando desconsoladamente.- ¡Pequeña no me faltes...!.- se molesto Seiya camino en direccion donde estaba Euphemia le iba a meter un garnaton de no ser que Ramanthys se interpuso le grito a Seiya.-¡A Euphie ni le tocas un pelo me escuchaste! ¡No se lo vas a tocar, si lo haces tendras problemas conmigo pegaso!-. le amenzo Ramanthys.- Euphie a tu habitacion, vamos hablar de eso inmediatamente.- se quejo Saori.

- No dimelo aqui frente a todos, no me interesa lo que mi papa haya hecho. Mama yo ya no quiero vivir en la incertidumbre... quiero conocer a mi papa.-. la niña no dejaba de llorar.- Mi amorcito ven vamos para que te acuestes a dormir, creo que es lo mejor para todos. El ambiente esta muy tenso.- insistio Daenerys para tratar de calmar los animos.

- No nanita Daenerys mi mama me debe muchas explicaciones, si no me las das me ire al santuario a buscar a mi papa. Lo traere aqui para que me conozca. Despues de todo el tiene derecho.- lloro la niña amenazando a su madre, algo que asombro a Saori. Le partio el corazon pues Euphemia... habia heredado el caracter explosivo de Milo. Algo que le inquietaba.- Eres tan identica a el.- lloro ella. Asombrando a todos los presentes.

- De verdad si que eres hija de tu padre, has heredado su caracter explosivo. Aunque no lo creas el tenia sus momentos de impulsividad.- la diosa bajo la cabeza.- La cena se termino por favor pueden dejarme a solas con mi hija, ella tiene razon necesita saber la verdad.- lloro la joven, todos asintieron.

- Saori pero... acordamos que ella.- pero Saori lo interrumpio.- Lo se pero ella... vete por favor quiero hablar con ella.- le suplico la diosa. Seiya solto un suspiro de molestia se fue acompañado de Shun, Daenerys y Ramanthys que era reprendido por su esposa.

...

- Mama asi que mi papa era un hombre muy bueno, pero ¿Porque te casas con Seiya? Si no lo quieres.- le pregunto la pequeña ya en su habitacion con el pijama puesto. Saori tambien tenia su pijama puesto observaba que la pequeña tenia la cajita de musica.- Seiya es un buen hombre, ese es mi destino. Seiya es el hombre que debi escoguer desde un principio. No tu padre... pero ya mi hija te explique todo. Mañana es un lagro dia tienes practica de ballet.- le sonrio la diosa le beso la frente.- Te quiero tanto Euphie eres lo mejor, que me puso pasar en la vida.- lloro ella.- Tu tambien mama... pero quisiera que dejaras este compromiso porque no eres feliz.- le rogo la niña.

- Hija hay cosas que no se pueden remediar si. Hasta mañana.- se despidio la diosa apago la luz. Se fue pero la pequeña se habia quedado despierta habia abierto, la caja de musica. Una vez la misma bailarina salia pero... habia algo que cambio. La bailarina tenia la apariencia de su madre... a lado de ella estaba Seiya pero del otro lado tambien estaba Milo. Su padre biologico. Los dos hombres estaban disputandose ¿Quien bailaria con la princesa? Eso sonreir a Euphemia.

Que admiraba por primera vez la figura de su padre. Ya ella entendia porque su madre se habia enamorado, de su padre. Era un hombre muy atractivo eso sonreir a la pequeña pues al menos le habian dado una explicacion. La niña dejo la caja de musica a un lado cerro los ojos comenzo a orar.

- "Tia Artemisa te ruego que por favor, me des la oportunidad de conocer a mi papa. Ademas de que mi madre deje a Seiya yo se que ella no lo ama..., te lo ruego. De verdad te lo pido de corazon".- al terminar su oracion la niña apago su cajita de musica. Cerro los ojos comenzo a soñar, pensando que a lo mejor su tia la habria escuchado.

Ella queria que su madre fuera feliz, aunque ella queria mucho a Seiya como a un papa. Pues era el unico padre que habia conocido hasta ahora, ella... en verdad queria concoer a su verdadero padre. Necesitaba tanto de el. Queria saber mas cosas especialmente aquel misterioso hermanito que Seiya habia mencionado durante la cena.

No ella tenia que ir al santuario de alguna forma, para conocer a su padre.

...

Saori observo el techo con melancolia la cena de esta noche habia resultado un desastre lo unico que queria, ella era quitarse este dolor que tenia en su pecho llorar hasta quedarse completamente seca. Como detestaba tener que finguir ante todos qye ella estaba bien cuando en realidad ella estaba mas que mal.

Se sentia sola incomprendida... aunque ella no amara a Seiya... a pesar de todo. Buscaba consuelo en el para tratar de olvidar el pasado, empezar una nueva vida el presente. A lado de Seiya olvidarse del verdadero amor. Buscar en ese alguien en Seiya que le quitara el dolor que tenia. Pero lo que hacia era sufrir, la obligaba a madurar de una manera muy cruel.

Tenia que dejar ser una soñadora comportarse como realmente era ella una mujer madura. Una madre soltera que pronto se casaria, con el hombre que se supone que le habia planteado a todos que ella amaba. Con tantas preocupaciones Saori se habia quedado, profundamente dormida. Con rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos, una vez mas hoy habia tocado el tema de Milo.

...

En la habitacion de Euphemia la pequeña estaba en un profundo sueño. Pues mañana seria un nuevo dia para ella. Sin embargo a lado de ella en la pequeña mesita de noche, donde estaba ubicada la preciosa cajita de musica de la pequeña.

Aquella cajita habia cobrado vida abriendose y comenzo a tocar sus melodiosas pero en un susurro para que la pequeña, no se diera cuenta aquella bailarina comenzo a danzar pero no estaba sola. El bailarin que se parecia a Milo bailaba con ella. En cierta medida le recordaba a Saori Kido, del pasado. Aquella ingenua joven de 14 años que deseaba estar con Milo y ser bailarina de ballet.

Aquellas figuras seguian danzando como hologramas que cuidaban los sueños de la pequeña Euphie.


	3. Jamas Me Olvide De Ti

**Hola a todos muy buenas noches desde panama, aqui les mando saludos y el siguiente capitulo de esta conmevodera historia. Pero antes que nada aqui les dejare la descripcion de una de las piezas de ballet que Saori muy pronto interpretara se llama Giselle. Una bella pero triste pieza de ballet. **

**Giselle: es un ballet en dos actos con música de Adolphe Adam, coreografía de Jules Perrot y Jean Coralli y libreto de Théophile Gautier y Jules-Henri Vernoy, basado en la obra De l'Allemagne (1835) de Heinrich Heine. La variación de Giselle del primer acto no es original de Adam, fue incorporada posteriormente y se cree que su autor fue Ludwig Minkus. Esta clasificada en dos actos pero eso se los dejare en el siguiente capitulo, o el capitulo que Saori baile esta pieza. **

**Adabbon DeWit: Gracias Sweettie de verdad esa fue una semana muy dura para nosotros en esta casa, de verdad que yo no pude dormir bien ese dia me acoste extremadamente tarde la suerte que estaba libre de la universidad al dia siguiente. Pero ya olvidemos eso. Me alegra que te encantara la faceta de Ramanthys como un rebelde sin causa y rockero hasta la final de la carretera. Oyeme eso que fue tuviste lo que creo que es... dios mio eso que es disque Orgasm. Man la bostaste la bostaste XD con esa frase. Bueno si creias que Saori te daba lastima aqui sera peor, querida y mas aparecera Milo. Si quiero que Daenerys sonria al menos, te prometo que tendra muchos hijos con Rada. Gracias Sweettie. Si no te preocupes Ramanthys no permitira que el pony de Seiya, le haga algo a la hija de Milo. El es su tio Favorito. Bueno espero con ansias esa actualizacion. Espero tu review. **

**SayuriMoon: Sailor Moonnnnn! Soy una sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia disculpa es que no lo pude evitar XD. Gracias sweettie de verdad espero que sigas presente aqui, que te voy hacer llorar con mis capitulos. Bueno nunca me imagine que sentirias el dolor de Saori como tuyo eso es increible me llamo mucho la atencion, bueno la verdad Seiya la quiere como mujer pero ella como dices es mas por nobleza y cariño de amigo. Milo bueno en este capitulo sabras de el. La loca de Shaina que si fue la culpable. Hoy dabam actualizacion. **

**DaanaF: Gracias y si Shaina es una descarada pero bueno en realidad los dos estan comprometidos en sagrado matrimonio, ppero bueno Ramantthys te seguira agradando en esta historia creeme swettie observa y veras. **

**Asalea19: Me alegro que estes pendiente de mis proyectos que estan que arden, creme espera y veras. **

**Antes Primer acto.**

**En una aldea de la Renania medieval, Hilarion, cazador, ama a Giselle y tiembla de celos por Loys, bajo cuyos mentidos andrajos de pueblerino se encuentra el duque Albrecht. Aparece éste para encontrarse con Giselle tras haber ocultado su espada en el bosque y alejado a su escudero. La joven sale de casa y acepta el tierno galanteo de Loys, que jura amarla para confortarla de la negativa de una margarita que ella había deshojado. Hilarion declara más tarde su amor a Giselle, pero ella lo rechaza y éste jura venganza.**

**Dan comienzo las fiestas campesinas de la vendimia, a las que Giselle se une con entusiasmo no sin el temor de su madre, pues desde niña había tenido una salud muy débil. Mientras esta danza tiene lugar, su madre cuenta cómo jóvenes muertas antes de casarse se convierten en Willis, blancos fantasmas que vagan por los bosques al claro de la luna. Se interrumpen las fiestas para acoger al príncipe de Curlandia y a su hija Bathilde, que llegan de regreso de una cacería con su séquito. Giselle danza para la princesa, que le da un collar y vuelve a partir con los suyos, reanudándose la fiesta campesina. Al llegar Albrecht, Hilarion lo desenmascara mostrando la espada que ha encontrado escondida en el bosque, y llama de nuevo con el sonido del cuerno a los nobles cazadores y a la princesa Bathilde, prometida de Albrecht. Éste, con fingida desenvoltura y justificándose como simple deseoso de distracción entre las danzas campesinas, toma a Bathilde del brazo y se la lleva, sin cuidarse de Giselle. Giselle, al comprender el engaño, cae en la locura y delira inciando pasos de danza entre los consternados presentes, para finalmente morir en brazos de su madre ante un Albrecht atónito y nada como no me puedo aguantar les adelantare algo de Giselle. **

**Capitulo No2 **

**Jamas Me Olvide De Ti **

Santuario De Athenas. Sabado 25 De Abril De 1997. Templo De Escorpio.

Era un dia calido en el gran santuario de Athenas. El cielo era tan resplandeciente. Seria un precioso lienzo para pintar para cualquier persona que estuviera, afanada con el arte y la pintura. Pero como todas las mañanas de esta triste realidad... para Milo de Escorpio esas mañanas no tenian sentido, desde que ella se habia ido del santuario. Lo habia dejado solo con esta agonia que lo estaba matando, desde hace ya tantos años haciendose la misma pregunta. ¿Que habria pasado para que Saori se fuera de su lado? Sin decirle nada. Sin siquiera responder a todos los llamados de cosmos que el le enviaba, o las cartas que el le escribia todos los dias... con impaciencia esperaba que alguna de ellas fuera una respuesta de su amada. Que le devolvia una carta diciendole el porque se fue de su lado.

Aunque el siempre estaba pendiente del correo que le llegaba a puertas a su piso residencial esperando que entre esas cartas, en una de ellas su amada le hubiese enviado al menos una carta de ella. Cerro los ojos con intranquilidad otra vez estaba pensando ella, el no deberia de estar pensando... en su diosa y tener esos pensamientos. El estaba a semanas de contraer nupcias con Shaina de Oficuo. Esa mujer de ojos fieros y de un agresivo cosmos que podria atemorizar al guerrero masculino, mas experimentado... sin embargo esa era la mujer que lo habia acompañado durante estos 7 años agonicos de dolor que Saori le habia dejado, desde que se fue de su lado... sin explicacion alguna. Como todas las mañanas. Cuando el se levantaba desde muy temprano para entrenar un poco como era ya de costumbre en el. Al regresar al piso residencial de templo de Escorpio, la joven de la cabellera verde clara lo esperaba con el desayuno hecho en la mesa.

- Buenos dias Milo.- sonrio la mujer con ternura en su rostro. Era ironico saber que era escaso ver a Shaina sonreir con esa ternura que una mujer, solo podria demostrar. Milo sonrio al verla le agradecio pero las sonrisas de ella pero, jamas serian como los da Saori. Aquellas sonrisas de ella eran mas conmovedoras y fragiles que tocaban su largo y muerto corazon.- Buenos dias Shaina. ¿Como dormiste?.- pregunto el sin animos.- Yo bien, estoy tan feliz en poco dias seres esposos. Despues de 7 años accediste a unir tu vida con la mia.- se alegro la joven que habia esperado, durante 7 años el por fin se le habia propuesto. Milo asintio.- Asi es pero recuerda... que yo te habia pedido tiempo, Shaina. Desde que Saori se fue las cosas... en mi vida han cambiado. Te pido que no presiones.- se molesto Milo.

- No te preocupes no te estaba presionando Milo, solamente estaba teniendo... vagas memorias del pasado Milo. Se que no te gusta mucho que hable mucho del tema, pero ya han pasad 7 años-. le recordo ella a Milo. Que fruncio el ceño al recordar, ese tema.- Supongo que Athena en oriente, debe estar bien resguarda por los santos de Bronce. Ya que no se ha dignado en aparecer a ver, el santuario para sercionarse de saber ¿Como van las cosas? Aunque de seguro los negocios de la familia Kido la deben tener presionada. Pero aun asi Milo quiero saber si en el momento que contraigas nupcias conmigo, dejaras de pensar en ella.- su pregunta fue bien directa.

Milo se sorprendio ante la directa pregunta de la joven de la cabellera verde clara, con respecto a Saori. Pestañeo asombrado de la curiosidad.

- A decir verdad si hay veces que no dejo de pensar en ella, me hago la misma pregunta de todos los dias. ¿Que habra sucedido para que Saori se fuera, del santuario? Lo peor del caso que Shura me siga llamando hasta la fecha acosador de menores.- se quejo Milo recordando el como Shura lo apodaba cada vez, que se encontraban en un mismo sitio. Un apodo que detestaba con toda su alma.- Pero ya me propuse a olvidarla si ella se fue, es su desicion. A mi ya no me importa lo que le pueda suceder.- enuncio Milo desviando la mirada con una mezcla de arrogancia, verguenza y tristeza. El no le gustaba hablar mucho del tema.

- Perdoname Milo por recordarte a esa mala agradecida, pues eso es lo que es ella. Una chiquilla mimada que cree que todos, estamos a su disposicion para aguantarle sus caprichos.- se quejo Shaina sumamente molesta, aunque en el fondo de su corazon. Era el desprecio que sentia por Saori y a su persona, por tener el amor de Milo. El joven de la cabellera despeinada se molesto.

- Shaina.- llamo.- Te pedire el favor de ¿Que jamas vuelvas a referirte de esa manera de ella?.- su mirada se torno sombria sorprendiendo a Shaina, que se estremecio del miedo.

- ¿Y porque la defiendes tanto Milo? Si ella te abandono, nos abandono a todos en el santuario. Desde hace años la barrera que proteguia siempre al santuario, se esta debilitando cada vez mas... cada dia estamos cada vez expuesto. Por culpa de su incompetencia.- Shaina azoto la mesa con fuerza sorprendiendo a Milo, haciendo que su ira escalara cada vez mas.- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ella se fue de este santuario, por mi culpa!.- el tiro el mantel al suelo, con una brutalidad enorme que asombro a Shaina.-Milo.- fue la respuesta entrecortada de Shaina.

- Jamas vuelvas a referirte de esa manera tan confiada de Saori. Tu no la conoces para nada, como la conozco yo, te refieres a ella como una chica malcriada que obliga a todas las personas que estan a su alrededor que sean sus sirvientes. Cumplan sus caprichos.- la voz de Milo era descoranozada. Su respiracion era entrecortada haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara. De la intensidad de su rabia. El no permitiria que hablaran jamas de la que alguna vez... fue su mujer.

- Sabes que mejor te dejo descansar un rato, veo que estas muy estrezado. Siempre terminamos asi cada vez que hablamos de Saori, ella en verdad te cambio bastante.- lloro Shaina del dolor al ver a Milo, defendiendo a la mujer que ella odiaba con todo su ser.- Ya no eres el Milo de antes, ya no eres el Milo que me enamoro con esa brutalidad que no sentia piedad, por sus victimas. Ahora te retraes ¿Porque?.- aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Milo que abrio los ojos asombrado, pero simplemente Shaina no dijo mas se retiro. Dejando a Milo solo, con sus pensamientos.

...

Shaina salio del piso residencial del templo de Escorpio, en direccion al piso principal del templo. Ella estaba limpiandose las lagrimas con amargura pero mezclado con un profundo dolor, como detestaba a Saori con todo su ser. Por haber hablandado la personalidad sombria y brutal de Milo habia sufrido un cambio mucho. Apreto los puños con fuerza.

- No sabes como te odio Saori Kido, a pesar de que eres nuestra diosa. Quisiera que te murieras, asi las cosas serian mas faciles para mi. Milo me amaria, pero el te ama a ti... aun lo hace. Lo mejor es que nunca se entere que fui yo la que te ico ir del santuario.- Shaina comenzo a divagar en sus menorias recordando, lo que habia pasado hace 7 años atras.

Santuario De Athenas, Templo De Escorpuis. Habitacion De Milo. 10 De Enero De 1990.

Nunca olvidaria la expresion de Saori ese dia, que habia bajado a visitar a Milo para darle la noticia de que estaba embarazada cuando los encontro, en la cama besando a un Milo que se encontraba inscosiente.

Recordo que ella le habia hechado un calmante para que el se quedara profundo dormido, asi pudiera aprovecharse de el en su momento de debilidad, para desempeñar el plan que ella tenia en manos para engañar al fragil corazon de Saori. El corazon de su diosa a pesar de que era muy fuerte por las constantes guerras que habian azotado a la tierra, pero sin embargo fuera de ella. Saori era una joven de 14 años para esos momentos tenia el corazon delicado y podia romperse con facilidad.

Nunca olvidaria esa expresion de terror en el rostro de Saori, cuando ella habia abierto la puerta de la habitacion de Milo. Al observarla a ella completamente desnuda encima de Milo simulando que estaba haciendo el amor, con el. Ella se viro para observar el ¿Quien habia abierto la puerta? Tal como ella lo presencio Saori habia venido a verla.

- ¿Que-ue-ue e-es esto?.- lloro Saori sumanente impresionada, por lo que ella observaba.- ¿Hum? Señorita Saori pero que grata sorpresa encontrarla aqui, disculpeme que me vea haciendo estas cosas tan indecorosas con Milo pero es que no nos pudimos aguantar. E incluso el se quedo dormido, puedes creerlo. De lo cansado que estaba de hacer el amor conmigo durante toda la tarde.- sonrio ironicamente Shaina, pero Saori sentia que su corazon se partia en dos pedazos enormes.- ¿H-hacer el amor?.- pregunto ella con lagrimas.- Si querida hacer el amor, que tremenda coincidencia en la misma cama, que perdiste tu virginidad.- la joven se paro del cuerpo de Milo. Camino hasta un sillon para buscar, una bata para cubrir su desnudez.

- ¿Porque estas aqui Shaina? En la habitacion de Milo, a estas hora de la noche Yo no puedo creer esto lo que estoy viendo, Milo jamas ha tenido sentimientos de amor hacia mas que cordialidad y compañerismo. Nada mas, el me quiere a mi. Me lo demostro ese dia. E incluso... esa prueba de amor que nos dimos...-. la joven no continuo sus reclamos. Al no querer comentarle a Shaina de su estado.- ¿Esa prueba de amor que dimos que? Acaso tu estas... -. Shaina se molesto al saber que Saori estaba embarazada de Milo.- No lo puedo creer estas embarazada. O entiendo, pero no creo que Milo quiera a ese bebe.

- Eso no es cierto el si querria a nuestro hijo, el no negaria sangre de su sangre. Menos un hijo de fue concebido por amor.- Saori retrocedio asustada colocando una mano en su vientre de manera, protectora para proteguer al hijo de ella y de Milo. Shaina se acerco con poca gentileza a la joven que no dejaba de temblar atemorizada, e incluso comenzo a retroceder.

- Mira por ti misma lo que Milo te ha hecho, por los dioses. Saori el jamas te querria mas que la figura que representas, el me ama a mi. Tu solamente fuiste un juego o... quizas fascinacion de estar con una menor de edad- menciono. Pero para Saori aquellas palabras tan duras, eran como un golpe a su corazon. Ademas de observar a Milo profundamente dormido en su cama. Ella volvio a mirar a la joven, se comenzo a negar.- Quieres decir... que todo lo que vivi con Milo. A pesar de su frialdad y el colocaba sus barreras para evitar pasar mas para alla. ¿Eran mentira?-. pregunto.

- Si mi querida Saori, la verdad me siento tan mal al ver que estas embarazada... que Milo no quiera esa criatura.- admitio la joven. Sintiendo una falsa estima y lastima hacia Saori.

- No, no esto no puede estar pasando. Definitivamente no puede estar sucediendo. Si asi es como tu me lo estas planteando Shaina. ¿Porque Milo jugo conmigo?.- le insisitio la joven en busca de una respuesta. A lo que Shaina sonrio de una manera maquiavela le pidio a Saori, que salieran un momento de la habitacion de Milo. A lo que la joven temblando asintio.

Las dos salieron de la habitacion de Milo dejandola entreabierta, e ignorantes que se estaba inflintrando una luz lo que obligo al joven de la cabellera azul oscura profunda y desordenada fruncir el ceño y tratar de virarse para tratar de evitar, que la luz le diera en la vista. Estaba sumamente agotado, su cuerpo no le respondia. Pero ignorante de lo que estaba suceciendo afuera. No sospechaba que Shaina lo habia drogado para que se quedara sin fuerza y profundamente dormido. Shaina conducio a Saori, hasta una puerta angosta que estaba entre la cocina y la habitacion de huesped.

La joven se acerco la puerta la abrio con suma delicadeza. Mostrando algunas cosas que estaban guardadas, en esta angosta puerta que servia como deposito pero Saori se sentia impaciente ella no creia las palabras de Shaina. Ella no podia creer esas cosas de su amado, ella no creia que Milo seria ese tipo de personas que jugaran con las emociones de las otras. Observo que Shaina sacaba una pequeña grabadora negra. Levanto la vista hacia los ojos malignos y arrogantes de la joven.

- Aqui sabras que todo lo que te he dicho no es mentira, mi querida Saori Kido.- sonrio la joven prendio la grabadora, que comenzo a reproducir. Mostrando asi una grabacion falsa.- Milo dime ¿Tu relacion con la señorita Saori va enserio?.- se escucho la voz de Camus al otro lado, de la grabacion. Lo que sorprendio a Saori al saber que Camus ya sabia sobre su relacion con Milo. Se pudo escuchar un silencio... despues la voz de Milo se escucho.- Claro que no Camus, yo a la señorita Saori no le tengo mas que respeto y devocion no mas que ahi... yo a ella jamas podria amarla. Es simplemente mi diosa, ademas es demasiado joven para un hombre como yo de 21 años de edad. Ademas a mi me gustan las mujeres fuertes, vivaces, independientes. No muchachas como la señorita Saori que son inguenuas, dulces y especialmente necesitan que alguien las protega. Yo no estoy para estar cuidando a chiquillas adolescentes necesito una mujer de mi edad. Una mujer como Shaina Camus ¿Me entiendes?.- la voz de Milo sonaba arrogante, fria, inexpresiva y sin emocion alguna.

- Milo esas palabras son duras. Entiendo tu punto de vista pero la señorita Saori merece mas respeto de tu parte.- se quejo Camus al ver que Milo en la grabacion falsa se habia referido a Saori, como una joven inocente y dependiente de un hombre. Saori ya sentia sus lagrimas caer de sus ojos cada palabra que Milo habia dicho, en esa grabacion falsa habia sido una apuñaliada en su corazon.- Ya no quiero seguir escuchando mas, no quiero escuchar mas. Shaina muchas gracias por abrirme los ojos... ya no necesito saber mas pruebas.- lloro Saori se llevo una mano a su boca cubriendola para tratar, de reprimir sus deseos de gritar de dolor.

- Saori yo lo siento tanto yo no queria enseñarte esta grabacion creeme me siento muy mal, yo solamente queria que abrieras los ojos... que mi bella diosa no viviera engañada por las mentiras de Milo.- lloro con finginda consternacion Shaina.- No te preocupes estare bien, ahora yo... no puedo mas.- la joven no soporto mas salio corriendo en direccion a la salida del piso residencial. Se pudo escuchar unos trueno resonar por todo el santuario.- No te preocupes querida que me encargare, que Milo jamas te vuelva a mencionar con amor.

La joven se rio al saber que la diosa habia caido en la trampa, jamas le revelo a Milo de su estado.

Santuario De Athenas, Senda Del Templo De Escorpio. Sabado 25 De Abril De 1997. Atenas, Grecia.

Shaina sonrio al recordar esa noche en el que habia visto a su diosa salir corriendo en direccion a la salida, se perdio entre la fuerte tormenta electrica que azotaba el santuario esa noche, que le enseño aquella grabacion falsa que tenia escondida en el deposito del piso residencial del templo de Escorpio. Aunque su sonrisa que habia estado adornando su rostro hace unos segundos, se cayo al recordar que Saori tenia una hija de Milo. Una preciosa niña de 7 años de edad de cabellos rosados luz profundo y bellos ojos azul violeta lo sabia porque el patriarca Aioros tenia las fotos de Saori con Euphemia escondidas en su despacho.

Por fuertes ordenes del padre de los dioses, el patriarca Aioros del santuario de Atenas, le tenia prohibido dar todo tipo de informacion con respecto a la pequeña Euphemia al caballero de Escorpio y al resto de la orden dorada de caballeros, e incluso a nivel global del santuario. Solo pocas personas sabian de la existencia de la pequeña Euphemia eran Aioros, Aioria, Kanon que era el asistente del patriarca del santuario. Ella por accidente que lo habia descubierto, al estar espiando un dia las conversaciones del patriarca. Se molesto al saber que Saori si tuvo a la pequeña.

- Como te desteto Saori Kido, desde que llegaste a la vida de Milo no has hecho que destrozarsela constantemente ahora menos con una hija... que esta lejos de los puños con fuerza al recordar, a la adorable pequeña de cabellos rosados luz. Cerro los ojos intentando tranquilizarse pues no queria, que nadie supiera que aquella niña pequeña de cabellos rosados luz que, a los ojos de todos en el santuario era una niña huerfana que la diosa habia adoptado. Cuando en realidad era la hija de Milo de Escorpio con la diosa Athena alias Saori Kido.

Una semidiosa que habia nacido bajo el fruto de una romantica pero triste historia de amor prohibida, entre sus padres pero en cierta medida le tranquilizaba saber que el caballero de Pegaso. Seiya quien estuvo enamorada toda su vida años anteriores posteriores a los tiempos de paz que ahoran gozaban. Se habia tomado las molestias de criar a la hija del Escorpion dorado. Sin embargo ya no era momento para pensar esas cosas tan absurdas tenia que concentrarse en los asuntos para su boda con Milo. Siguio su camino en direccion a los campos de entrenamiento.

...

En el templo del patriarca en el despacho del gran maestro del santuario, el lider de los 88 caballeros que erguia como señor por debajo de la diosa Athena. Aioros observaba con cierto recelo algunos documentos que habian sidos traidos de oriente, con respecto a los asuntos relacionados con la pronta boda de Seiya y Saori pero a la vez, la boda de Milo y Shaina.

El joven patriarca ya de 29 años de edad se quito los lentes de su rostro, con cierto cansancio de su rostro los dejo un escritorio, recargo su cabeza en la silla de su despacho. Estaba cansado de estar revisando los detalles de ambas bodas. Aunque la boda de Milo y Shaina era menos problematica pues requeria menos detalles, pero todo lo contrario... era la boda de Seiya y Saori... requeria demasiada atencion con los detalles, pues esta boda no era cualquier boda... era la union entre un mortal y una diosa. Un tema que habia sido tratado como un Tabu por muchas generaciones que habian servido a la diosa Athena pero esta era simplemente diferente a las demas. La diosa Athena se casaba con su fiel caballero de Pegaso por el equilibrio del mundo. Tambien... para incubrir un pecado.

- Hubiera sido mas facil, si Milo se hubiese enterado de la verdad ¿No lo crees Aioros?.- Aioros se estremecio al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la diosa de la luna. Aioros busco a la diosa, por todos lados pero no la encontro. Pero de pronto una bella luz blanca.

Frente a los ojos de Aioros se materializo una bella joven de unos 24 años de edad, de apariencia gracil y delicada. De cabellos rubios platinados y ondulados que caian como cascadas alrededor de sus hombros, facciones delicadas, ojos azul cielo profundo, labios de un color piel y un hermoso vestido blanco.

- Sea bienvenida al santuario su alteza real, diosa Artemisa de la casa y de la luna.- respondio Aioros de una forma educada. Artemisa asintio con una sonrisa calida.- Gracias patriarca del santuario usted siempre tan aludador, pero mi visita no fue por un motivo social solamente. Como usted sabra dentro de 8 meses sera la boda de mi hermana con el caballero... de Pegaso.- comento la diosa.

- Asi es su alteza. Ya se esta trabajando en los detalles para la boda. Sin embargo ha habido algunos...-. sin embargo Artemisa no lo dejo terminar de hablar.- Eso lo se Aioros, se de los incovenientes pero no vengo a eso. Vengo a hablar contigo con respecto a un asunto que usted y yo sabemos. Se trata de Euphie y la parternidad dudosa de la pequeña a los ojos de las demas personas.- declaro Artemisa sorprendiendo a Aioros.- Disculpe pero usted sabe que su padre dio una fuerte orden que nadie, tenia que saber que Euphie es hija de Milo el caballero de oro de Escorpio.

- Pues mi padre esta haciendo mal esta cometiendo un error, que le esta costando la infelicidiad a mi hermana y a mi sobrina. Que solo es una niña de 7 años que esta triste ¿Porque no sabe quien es su papa?.- se enfurecio la diosa. Lo que preocupo a Aioros.- Eso lo se creame que lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada ya el daño esta hecho. Por culpa de la amazona Oficuo esa relacion quedo totalmente destruia y peor se verian las cosas que la verdad saliera a la luz.- le explico Aioros para tratar de calmar los animos de la diosa.- No Aioros, no quiero ver a mi hermana casandose con un hombre al cual ella no ama. Yo la quiero ver feliz, no triste por el resto de su eternidad. Si tengo que traerla a la fuerza para que se reencuentre con Milo que asi sea. Pero diganme ¿Donde queda Euphemia en todo esto? Ella es solo una niña que no tiene la menor idea de la mentira que esta viviendo.- lloro la diosa de dolor. Aioros bajo la mirada entristecido entendiendo los sentimientos de tristeza de la diosa de la luna.

- Aunque usted no lo crea su alteza yo tambien pienso igual que usted, a veces siento que no obre bien como patriarca al no darme cuenta de la situacion. Lo mas problematico de todo esto es que el señor de los dioses Zeus esta encantado con esta union.- hablo Aioros con tristeza recordando las expresiones del padre de los dioses, de felicidad al saber que su hija. Se casaba con Pegaso.

- Aioros caballero de Sagitario y patriarca del santuario necesito su ayuda... le ruego, no le suplico que me acompañe a oriente y me ayude a traer a Euphie. Aqui al santuario para que conozca a su padre a escondidas de su madre y del joven Seiya.- le suplico la diosa. Aioros abrio los ojos impresionado, con lo que la diosa habia declarado.-¿Que? Yo no... podria hacer eso... jamas podria traer a Euphie aqui, menos a escondidas de la señorita Athena. Menos ahora que el oraculo de delfos Daenerys esta con ella. Es su nanita.- se quejo Aioros tratando de hacer reaccionar a la diosa.

- Lo se pero encontraremos la forma, yo se que Euphemia debe saber la verdad acerca de su padre e incluso desde la luna he visto como ella llora a su padre. A Milo al menos dejame brindarle esa felicidad a la pequeña. Para que sepas mi bisabuela Gea es la que nos esta apoyando en esto. No mas dolor para ellas dos... que Shaina sea castigada.- sentencio la diosa de la luna con su gracia y explendor.

- Pero...-. se entristecio Aioros pero despues lo medito unos minutos. Antes de soltar un fuerte suspiro de tristeza concluyo.- Esta bien la ayudare, todo por la felicidad de mi diosa y de la pequeña dama. La sacerdotiza del santuario.

- Gracias caballero de oro de Sagitario, te lo agradecere por siempre.- lloro feliz la diosa.

- No hay de que por la felicidad de mi señorita Saori. Quisera que ella dejara de sufrir tanto, se que ella cambio muchisimo desde el nacimiento de Euphemia. Ella habia tomado la desicion de abandonar sus clases de ballet clasico para dedicarse por completo a Euphemia y a los negocios de la familia Kido.- explico Aioros que se paro de su silla, para ofrecerle una tasa de te a la diosa de la luna. La diosa agradecio.- Lo se Athena es muy buena con el ballet, ella en verdad queria ser bailarina de ballet. Es mas estoy escuchando algunos rumores que mi hermana... quiere regresar para ser bailarina de ballet.- sonrio la diosa al ver una foto de Saori a sus 15 años de edad. Con un bello vestido largo con una falda larga con un corte asimetrico su bello cabello recoguido que antes era lilia, en una hermosa coleta. Bellas zapatillas de ballet rojas escarlatas el color favorito de Saori. Ellas se la habia regalado en su cumpleaños numero 14 cuando ella habia empezado sus practicas de ballet.- Eso seria estupendo la señorita Saori tiene mucho talento, potencial para el ballet no solo ella. Euphie ya se esta encaminando para ser bailarina de ballet.- sonrio Aioros.

- Es un encanto cuando baila esas delicadas piezas de ballet, tan fragil y docil como un delicado cisne. Igual a su madre, ella era tan feliz cuando vivia aqui y bailaba ballet. Pero tambien se que Milo se le habia unido cuando ella estaba aqui, claro era ella la que le enseñaba. Digo para adaptarse a su ritmo.- confeso la joven diosa. Aioros asintio le tendio la tasa de te.- Muchas gracias.- agradecio la diosa.

- Sinceramente con todo respecto que usted se merece su alteza real, diosa Artemisa.- suspiro Aioros.- Yo entiendo mucho sus pesares con respecto a lo que le esta ocurriendo con nuestra diosa, pero yo quisiera...-. sus acciones le indicaron a la diosa Artemisa, que Aioros sufria de igual forma. Lo que le ocurria a Saori.- Tambien estas sufriendo no te culpo, creo que hablare con Daenerys hoy mismo le pedire a ella y a Ramanthys que nos permitan traer a la pequeña Euphemia. Ella merece conocer a su padre, pero antes necesito que me entregues algo... pues mi abuela Gea necesita esa prueba. Para cuando el dia ese llegue... Milo sepa que no es mentira de Saori. Que esa preciosa niña de cabellos rosados luz es su hija.- explico la diosa y Aioros asintio ante sus palabras.

El presentia que lo que estaba por venir, seria problematico para Shaina. Le aurrinaria sus planes e aquella mentira que le habia hecho creer a Milo, por años diciendole que Saori se habia alejado de el. Por que se habia dado cuenta que su padre, de su relacion. Habia obligado a Saori que en esos momentos era una menor de edad, por lo tanto una adolescente para esos dias.

La habian enviado a un internado en Suiza, aun estando embarazada de Euphemia. Parte de esa mentira de Shaina era verdad, pero no era como ella lo habia pintado a Milo. Durante estos 7 años que habian pasado tan lejanos y angustiantes. El recordaba que Saori habia permanecido en un convento de monjas por 10 meses hasta que Euphemia pudiera cumplir un mes de nacida, permitiendole a Saori ocultarse del santuario. Despues regreso a Oriente para hacerse cargo de los negocios de los Kidos, del santuario, de su hija y de su carrera como bailarina de ballet. Hasta que cumplio los 19 años que edad que abandono su carrera. Abrio la gaveta donde tenia la muestra que ella necesitaba. Un cabello de Milo. Cerro la gaveta se la entrego a la diosa. Cerro los ojos recordando ese dia, que el, Metis y Zeus habian llevado a Saori a ese convento de monjas los llantos de Saori.

Cerro los ojos como podia olvidar.

FlashBack.

Recorda que ese dia habian llegado a uno de los conventos de monjas mas prestiguiosos de todo el pais, con el proposito de traer a una joven madre embarazada de 14 años de edad. Para que recibiera educacion cristiana y que la guiaran en el camino, del bien pero a diferencia de este convento con los demas, del pais. Que este trataba a las familias nobles como duquesas, princesa, condesas e incluso diosas. En este caso la diosa Athena entraria a este convento por, 10 meses mientras le encaminaban el camino. Para Zeus la afrenta que el escorpion le habia dejado a su hija era un insulto a los dioses merecia un castigo para un mortal, que habia profanado a su hija. Su bella hija.

Saori durante todo ese viaje tenia la cabeza baja con lagrimas en los ojos, no dejaba de sozollar y Aioros comprendia mejor que nadie su dolor. Pero no fue lo que mas le dolio con verla sufrir, sino el que la hubieran obligado a venir a este convento que no solo le encaminaria el camino... que tambien tenia contactos con una clinica prestiguiosa de abortos que estaba autorizada por la iglesia catolica. Por el mismo vaticano e olimpo. Aioros se acerco a la diosa que no dejaba de sozollar, de dolor. Esos sozollos le llegaban hasta lo mas profundo de su alma. Podrian quebrar a cualquiera. E incluso habian obligado a Saori a vestirse como monja.

- Señorita Saori... le ruego que no sufra. Todo estara bien, le prometo que hare todo lo posible para salvar la vida de su bebe. No permitire que la obliguen a abortar.- se quejo Aioros dispuesto a defender a ese bebe. De una muerte segura en una clinica cualquiera.- Lo se Aioros pero te ruego... que no me dejes sola, se que Seiya insistia que casaria conmigo. Para cubrir esta mentira.- Saori abrio sus ojos que ya estaban rojos de tanto llorar, e incluso su tunica de monja le ocultaba su embarazo.- Hare lo que este en mis manos Saori.

- Su ilustrisima Zeus sea bienvenido al convento Alta Mirano, espero que la visita a nuestro convento sea grata.- sonrio una señora monja de 68 años de edad, que era la madre superior. Saori al verla automaticamente lloro e incluso se abrazo a si misma proteguiendo a su bebe. Zeus siguio hablando e incluso le pidio a Saori que viniera hasta donde estaba el. Saori camino hasta el temerosa con la mirada baja. La madre sonrio de forma paternal.- Pero si su hija es hermosa, pobrecita es cierto ¿Lo que me dijeron?. Que un acosador de 21 años de edad te embarazo.- le pregunto la madre Soliradidad al ver el rostro de Saori que lo alzo.- No señora no ha mentido pero le ruego que me deje tener a mi bebe aqui, si quiere estudiare mucho para ser una buena mama.- lloro ella.

-¡Silencio! ¡Saori no Atenea ya te habia dicho que ese bebe no va a nacer! ¡Ya tu cita con la clinica de abortos esta lista pasado mañana, debes ir para acabar con esto!.- grito Zeus de una forma tiranica que asombro a todos. Pero Metis que estaba en desacuerdo con su ex marido, en dejar que su amada hija abortara a su nieto, se puso delante de Saori, proteguiendo a su hija de 14 años de edad.- No permitire que dejes que Athena se desahaga de su hijo, solo porque para ti es un insulto.- se enfurecio Metis.

- Es que no lo ves, ese bebe no puede nacer Metis. ¿Que explicaciones daremos con respecto a la paternidad dudosa de ese bebe?.- apunto al vientre de Saori. Aioros se molesto ante las palabras tan duras y cortantes del dios de los cielos, ante su hija embarazada.- Disculpe su majestad que quiera dar mi opinion, pero como patriarca del santuario propongo que... no abortemos a esa criatura. O es... ¿Que acaso usted esta de acuerdo con que matemos a una vida, que se desarrolla dentro del vientre?.- pregunto Aioros en defensa de Saori y Metis lo apoyo.

- Es que pretendes darme lecciones de moral caballero de Sagitario, yo se como correguir a mi hija que fue una mujer debil que se dejo llevar por las pasiones carnales... Saori ve a tu nueva habitacion.- le ordeno el dios de los cielos, pero Saori no se movio.- Padre.- llamo ella con voz quebraba.-No ire a la cita esa con el medico de abortos. No abortare a mi bebe lo tendre y lo cuidare no me importa... si quieras o no es tu nieto a pesar de todo. Tampoco me importa lo que diga Milo... lo tendre. Lo cuidare sola.- agrego con desicion asombrando a todos.

Zeus se molesto ante las cortantes palabras de su hija, de su oposicion de querer tener aquel bebe, que era una desgracia. Una abominacion entre sus familiares. Un semidios. Metis se coloco en frente del dios de los cielos dispuesta a darle la razon a su hija, ella queria que su pequeña Athena fuera madre y sintiera ese bello, sentimiento que sentian las mujeres tanto mortales como ella, sentir ese sentimiento de tener una vida en tu interior creciendo.

- Zeus escuchame no voy a permitir que dejes a nuestra hija, abortar a nuestro nieta o nieto. Ese bebe tiene derecho a nacer, no le impediras a nuestra hija tenerlo.- la diosa Metis se poso orgullosa frente al dios, de los dioses. Zeus no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.- Que asi sea, pero de todas formas madre superior lleve a mi hija, a su nueva habitacion por estos 10 meses.- sentencio el dios del trueno se retiro dejando a una Saori agradecida. Aun Aioros aliviado.

Fin FlashBack...

Aioros cerro los ojos intentando tranquilizarse para no recordar ese fatadico dia en el convento de monjas, Alta Mirano donde su diosa habia pasado los 10 meses de su vida, esperando a esa hija producto de una afrenta. Artemisa pudo notar la incomodidad del rostro del patriarca, ella podria decifrar sus sentimientos con facilidad. Pero esa ya no importaba, ella tenia que llevar esa muestra de cabello inmediatamente a donde su bisabuela Gea. Para que le hicieran la prueba de ADN a la pequeña Euphemia.

Ambos prefieron dejar el tema con tranquilidad, ya que incomodaba bastante. Mas el saber que prontamente la diosa Athena se casaria, con su fiel caballero de Pegaso.

...

En los campos de entrenamientos cercanos a la senda de Leo, los jovenes aspirantes entrenaban en el gran coliseo que estaba cerca del templo de Athena, muchos soldados vigilaban que todo estuviera en orden. Los maestros observaban a sus alumnos e aspirantes a armaduras en distancias prudentes, que entrenaban arduamente en este clima tan cauloroso con el ferviente deseo de batalla en sus valerosos corazones.

Pero aquel panorama tan euforico, no mejoraba el estado de animo del escorpion al contrario, lo empeoraba hacia que su ira escalara cada vez mas. Debido a la no gentil discuccion que sostuvo con Shaina esta mañana en el piso residencial del templo de Escorpuis, referente al tema de Saori que no lo habian tocado, en mas de dos meses desde que se comprometieron. Saori penso el.

Aun se preguntaba el mismo en lo mas profundo de su frio y arrogante corazon. ¿El porque Saori se habia ido de su lado? Sin explicacion alguna. Esa eran las constantes preguntas que lo aquejaban en su pensamiento todos los dias, de su vida lo atormentaban en cierta manera. Cerro sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse lo mas que podia, que su ira no escalara mas y mas. No queria recordar esos pensamientos... pues el ya era un hombre de 28 años de edad estaba a solo unos dias de contraer nupcias, con Shaina de Ofiuco de 23 años de edad. No queria seguir pensando en Saori, aun sabiendo que se casaba con otra mujer.

- Saori.- susurro el.- ¿Porque te fuiste de mi lado? No sabes la falta que me haces. Quisiera odiarte de verdad, por dejarme... pero incluso mi hombria te las has llevado lejos, no sabes como te odio pero a la vez te amo. No debo pensar en ti.

- Milo.- se escucho por detras, el de la cabellera despeinada y azul profundo se volteo a ver. Para encontrarse con su mejor amigo, Camus quien venia en direccion hacia con su armadura puesta. Milo no pudo evitar sonreir.- Camus pero ¿Que grata sorpresa verte aqui? Pense que estarias en siberia.

- Tuve un pequeño incoveniente pequeño, por lo que me obligo a regresar antes de tiempo, de todas formas ya me presente en frente de su ilustrisima.- explico con serenidad.

- Entiendo quisiera que me dieran mas misiones, fuera del santuario. No en sus alrededores del santuario... que fastidio extraño mi vida anterior cuando era un guerrero temerario y temido por todos. Una vida llena de constantes peligros y travesias.- se quejo gentilmente. Lo que obligo a Camus a verlo, con detenimiento.- Milo.- lo llamo.- ¿Tuviste problemas con Shaina de nuevo?.- le pregunto y el de escorpio fruncio el ceño, al recordarle ese tema.- No se ¿Como desifras mis palabras? Pero esta mañana tuvimos una discucion, en la cocina... ella irrespeto a Saori.-desvio la mirada.

- ¿Otra vez? Milo si sigues asi con Shaina, su matrimonio no durara nada. No sera solido. Ustedes terminaran matandose.- se detuvo.- Ademas... Milo tu...¿Aun sigues pensando en ella? Ya han pasado 7 años desde que nuestra diosa, no viene al santuario. No sabemos con exactitud que pudo haberle pasado. O tal vez es cierto, lo que escuche hace unos minutos antes de venir aqui.

- ¿Que fue lo que escuchaste?.- pregunto Milo. Se acerco a su amigo.- Bueno segun escuche... que ella... olvidalo. A lo mejor son rumores no gentiles, pero a lo mejor son cosas sin importancia.- le dijo restandole importancia. Pero el sabia perfectamente, lo que habia escuchado era, que su diosa se casaba en 8 meses. Con el caballero de Pegaso. Pero el no queria darle la informacion a Milo. No queria romperle el corazon.- Camus responde ¿Por favor?.- se quejo Milo.

- Milo tranquilicate, nada fuera de lugar. Solo que... ella regresara al santuario a dar un anuncio muy importante.- respondio Camus con evidente nerviosismo en su voz, lo que sorprendio a Milo. Pues la actitud sospechosa de Camus, le preocupaba. El jamas actuaba con nerviosismo.- Camus ¿Te encuentras bien?.- pregunto el.

- ¿Eh? ¡Uwah! Si, si me encuentro bien. Disculpame Milo, pero debo retirarme a mis aposentos en el piso residencial del templo de Acuario. Pero antes necesito hablar con Afrodita algunos asuntos. ¿Sabes donde esta?.- pregunto Camus y Milo lo observo con cierto recelo. Aunque tambien se mostraba curioso de saber, el porque Camus queria hablar con Afrodita.- Lo vi subiendo en direccion a su templo. ¿Todo bien Camus?.- pregunto Milo.

- Si todo esta en orden, son asuntos sin importancia. Con su permiso.- se retiro dejando a un confundido Milo que no entendia, con presicion la actitud de su amigo Camus. Por su parte Camus cerro los ojos preocupandose un poco, de lo que pronto podria suceder si su amigo se enteraba del compromiso de su diosa.- Si la señorita Saori esta a... 8 meses de contraer nupcias con el caballero de Pegaso. Eso ¿Quiere decir que?... Euphemia es hija de Milo mi amigo. Dios mio no se si contarle esto a Milo. No se como tomara esta noticia.- se preocupo mientras caminaban de regreso en direccion al templo de piscis.

...

En el colegio Saint Gabriel. En el gran auditorio del colegio. Saori bajaba los escalones con el proposito de buscar a su pequeña de la practica del gran recital de ballet que seria en tres semanas en el cual su hija bailaria el preciosa pieza del lago de los cisnes. Donde su hija era el cisne blanco. Saori camino hasta el escenario donde estaba la pequeña quitandose sus zapatillas de ballet que usaba, para las practicas. Las que usaba para bailar en sus recitales estaban en su residencia pero la pequeña estaba tan concentrada en quitarse sus zapatillas, que fue su profesor el que se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- Saori Kido pero que grata sorpresa encontrarte aqui, estoy muy contento de verla por estos lugares. Escuche que se casa muchas felicidades me alegra que haya encontrado al hombre de sus sueños.- sonrio el profesor Hyoyo Kamazaki. Saori sintio derrumbarse ante aquellas palabras de que... ella habia encontrado al hombre de sus sueños, pero no lo demostro. Al contrario ico una respetuosa reverencia que el le regreso hablo.- Asi es por los asuntos de mi boda que ya esta proxima, no he podido recoguer a Euphie de sus clases. Pero hoy aproveche que mi agenda no estaba tan apretada y vine a recoguerla.- explico la diosa.

- Eso es una agradable noticia por quiero hablarle a usted. No es sobre Euphemia. Ella cada dia esta mejorando, sus pasos son excelentes. Pero quisiera...hablar sobre su carrera de ballet.- argumento el profesor Hyoyo.- ¿Mi carrera de ballet?.- pregunto ella sorprendia pero a la vez fria.

- Si usted era una gran bailarina de ballet. Señorita Kido, dejeme decirle que me gustaria incluirla en este recital pero... que bailara la pieza de... la pieza de Gicelle.- insistio el profesor Hyoyo. Saori abrio los ojos sorprendida ante esas palabras. Ella siempre desde pequeña habia añorado bailar esa pieza de ballet, e incluso despues de tener a Euphie... un productor en rusia le habia rogado que bailara la pieza en el teatro mas grande de Rusia. Pero ella se habia negado.-¿La pieza de... Gicelle?.- pregunto sorprendida.

- Si señorita Kido, quiero que usted interprete esa pieza en el siguiente musical. Que seran en tres meses si usted... puede. Estaria encantada de incluirla en el equipo como la protagonista. Como Giselle se que usted esta encantada con ese papel. ¿Que dice acepta?.- sonrio el profesor Hyoyo.

- Bueno yo...-. comenzo a tartamudiar.- Yo la verdad... no se si podria... .-¡Mama llegaste que bien! ¡Ya el profesor te dijo que vas a interpretar a Giselle, en el siguiente recital!.- sonrio con inocencia Euphemia, a lo que el profesor Hyoyo sonrio complice ante sus palabras, horrorizando a Saori.

- ¿Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh? ¡¿Yo?!.- pregunto ella asombrada e observo a su hija despues observor, al profesor de ballet.- ¡Si mama! Yo le dije al profesor hyoyo que alguna vez le comentaste a Seiya... que te gustaria volver a retomar tu carrera de bailarina de ballet. ¿Que te parece mama? Giselle es la pieza de ballet que siempre quisiste.- Saori no dejaba de observar a su hija con asombro y curiosidad.- Anda di que si.- suplico la pequeña.

- Bueno si es cierto que me gustaria volver a bailar ballet. Pero no me imagine que mi hija se precipitaria para... esta bien acepto. Ademas creo que el ballet me relajara bastante.- sonrio por fin Saori.-¡Si! ¡Bien mama de aqui en adelante podremos pasar mas tiempos, juntas! Que divertido profesor Hyoyo mi mama volvera a ser bailarina de ballet.- aplaudio la pequeña emocionada, al saber que su madre bailaria de nuevo en esos escenarios que ella, tanto adoraba. Desde que lo habia dejado cuando ella tenia 19 años de edad.

- Estoy seguro que usted lo hara bien señorita Kido, los ensayos comienzan el sabado 20 de mayo. A las 08:00 de la mañana la estaremos esperendo.- Saori asintio e ico una reverencia le dio la mano a su hija que la acepto, gustosa la niña era toda sonrisas. Ambas se retiraron en direccion a la limosina que las estaba esperando.

El profesor Hyoyo no pudo evitar sonreir al ver a la señorita Saori, irse con su hija estaba seguro que ella haria un gran recital de ballet. Con la bella pieza de Giselle que le quedaba bien a su personalidad, pues el era de las pocas personas que conocia la verdadera identidad de Saori Kido como la diosa Athena. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suave quejido. Como el sonido de una delicada garganta secandose. Hyoyo se volteo para observar a la persona que habia llamado su atencion. Para encontrarse con la titanide Metis que habia venido exclusivamente a ver al profesor con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

- ¿Acepto?.- pregunto ella. Hyoyo asintio.- Asi es mi señorita Metis acepto pero tuve que necesitar la ayuda de la niña Euphie, ella es un verdadero encanto. Ella por su madre haria lo que sea.- explico Hyoyo y Metis sonrio comenzo a caminar, en direccion al director general de las obras de ballet y escenografias.- Euphie es una niña perspectiva lo sabes muy bien ahora necesito traer a Milo de Escorpio, se que sonaria ridiculo ver al caballero de escorpio. Bailando ballet.- no pudo evitar reirse al imaginarse a Milo, bailando en mayas. Hyoyo tambien rio.- Esa niña es una niña pequeña muy lista, ella me dijo que Giselle hablaba muy bien la situacion de sus padres.- se preocupo Hyoyo pero Metis le resto importancia.- Se que este recital debes unirlos, creeme que de todo corazon quiero que mi hija este con el hombre que ama.- lloro Metis.

- No llore mi señorita Metis, le ruego que sea fuerte. Tenga esperanza ellos se uniran de eso estoy seguro.- sonrio Hyoyo y Metis asintio.

...

- Mama ¿Estas molesta conmigo?.- pregunto la pequeña de forma inocente. Saori observo a su hija con detenimiento le nego la cabeza, con una sonrisa dandole entender que no era asi. Eso tranquilizo a Euphie.- No mi amor yo jamas podria estar molesta contigo, al contrario me has brindado la oportunidad de volver al ballet.- lloro Saori.- Si mama de verdad te lo mereces pero sabes que mas me haria feliz, no te enojes ¿Por favor?.- hablo ella.- Que mi verdadero papa Milo de escorpion, bailara contigo esa pieza. Ustedes se identifican mucho con esa pieza.- sonrio la pequeña lo que preocupo mucho a Saori.- Euphie el... no es un bailarin te ruego que no lo metas si.- se quejo Saori eso entristecio a Euphemia.

- Si mama esta bien, bueno me voy a mi habitacion a descansar le contare a mi tios que bailaras esa pieza estoy feliz.- sonrio la pequeña se fue en direccion a su habitacion sumamente emocionada, por su parte Saori sintio grandes deseos de llorar. Su hija le habia devuelto algo de felicidad a su vida, con el ballet. Sin poder soportarlo mas subio a su habitacion a encerrarse a llorar un rato.

- nanita Daenerys.- llamo la pequeña, la joven Daenerys salio del gimnasio con una toalla en su hombro. Habia estado haciendo ejercicios con Ramanthys para estar juntos.- Si mi amor lindo. Que bueno que llegaste.- sonrio la pequeña.- Ven que te tengo maravillosas noticias.- hablo.-¿Enserio?.- Daenerys asintio, la invitio a pasar a la pequeña al gimnasio de la mansion.

- Ya llegaste mi pequeña demonio, ven ya llego.- sonrio Ramanthys enseño el papel.- Si y ¿Es cierto verdad?.- suplico la pequeña con cierto temor en su voz, Ramanthys sonrio asintio y dejo que su esposa Daenerys diera la noticia.- Si mi amor es 99.99% tu papa es Milo de Escorpio. Dime mi amor te gustaria ir al santuario y llevarle esa prueba para que vea que eres su hija.- le propuso la pequeña asintio emocionada. E incluso sus ojos brillaron de la felicidad.

- ¡Si claro quiero que el sepa que soy su hija!.- rio con alegria Euphemia.- Prepara tus maletas que nos iremos al santuario en este mismo instante, no te preocupes una prima mia. Se hara pasar por ti. Camila ya puedes salir.- una pequeña niña de 7 años de edad salio de su escondite con la apariencia fisica de Euphemia asombrandola a ella, que jamas se imagino ver una replica de ella.- Buenas tardes señorita Euphemia, me llamo Camila soy prima del oraculo de Delfos de Daenerys Frittoz. Estoy aqui para sus humildes servicios.- sonrio la pequeña.- Gracias yo me llamo Euphemia Kido, soy la hija del poderoso caballero de Escorpio y de la diosa Athena. Espero que sepas bailar ballet.- la niña asintio eso tranquilizo a Euphemia.

- Bueno mi amor nos tenemos que ir rapido antes que tu madre nos descubra, ya sabes Camila. Tienes que actuar bien para que nadie descubra nuestro plan, Ramanthys se quedara aqui contigo mientras yo llevare a Euphemia con Afrodita el la acompañara todo este trayecto.- sonrio Camila asintio las condiciones.

- Sera mejor que se apresuren que ya que, Aioros nos esta esperando. Euphemia tormenta a esa maldita cobra que separo a tu madre de tu padre, por esa mentira de mi parte.- rio Ramanthys y Euphemia asintio.- ¡Si tio te lo prometo yo quiero que mi papa me conozca!.- lloro ella feliz por la oportunidad.

Daenerys y Euphemia se fueron en direccion a la habitacion de la pequeña donde Aioros los esperaba con el equipaje, de la pequeña. Pues se irian al santuario.

...

Al anochecer en el santuario de Athenas. En el templo de Escorpion. Milo bajaba los escalones en direccion al piso residencial acompañado de Shaina, ambos habian salido a dar una vuelta para conversar, para tratar de resolver sus problemas. Pues estaban a dias de casarse y no querian seguir peleando. Cuando llegaron hasta el ultimo escalon del templo de Escorpio. Se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresa que los sorprendio a los dos.

Una sorpresa que horrorizo a Shaina la obligo a retroceder intimidada, ante la presencia de aquella persona. Ante los ojos de ella habia una niña de cabellos rosados luz y ojos azules jugando a las muñecas en la sala del piso residencial lo que la obligo a retroceder... ella conocia a esa niña. Esa era la hija de su amado, se preguntaba en lo mas profundo de su corazon. ¿Que hacia la pequeña aqui en Grecia? No ella tenia un mal presentimiento, por su parte Milo se quedo observando con curiosidad a la pequeña que estaba en su sillon jugando a las muñecas. E incluso pudo escuchar su conversacion con la muñeca.

- ¿Petty crees que deba decirle a Milo de escorpio que yo soy su hija? Es que tengo mucho miedo, Petty que me rechaze bien feo y a lo mejor, no me quiera. Pero a le vez estoy emocionada, ya quiero conocerlo. Quiero que sepa que soy hija de el y de Saori Kido.- sonrio la pequeña sin saber que aquellas palabras. Fueron una terrible revelacion para Milo, que habia escuchado esas palabras. Que quedo al escuchar que esa niña habia mencionado el hombre de su amada Saori. No podia conectar bien sus pensamientos.-¿Que?.- se escucho su sonora voz asustando a Euphemia, que se volteo a observar. Para encontrarse con su padre. Despues de tantos años de esperar, por fin lo veia en persona por primera vez. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y grito feliz.-¡Papa!.- lloro la pequeña dejo su muñeca a un lado salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, lo abrazo por la pierna.

Shaina estaba que se estremecia del miedo, al ver esa niña era identica a Milo pero tenia la misma inocencia que Saori, cuando era una adolescente de 14 años.

La pequeña se abrazo de la pierna de su padre lloro feliz, dejando a Milo impresionado. No entendia nada de lo que estaba sucediendo pero sin saberlo su corazon se quebro e incluso lagrimas se le llenaron de sus ojos. Acaso Saori... ella. No, no lo podia creer. Se preguntaba ¿Cuando habia sucedido?.

Observo a la pequeña alzar su mirada que estaba llena de lagrimas de la pequeña, que sonrio al verlo.

- Estoy tan feliz, no sabes las muchas ganas que tenia de conocerte Milo de escorpio, caballero dorado. Soy tu hija Euphemia, aquella niña producto del amor tuyo y de mi mama. Una niña que te lloro por años.- lloro la pequeña al decir esas palabras. Milo estaba sin habla, es que simplemente las palabras no se le salian de la boca. Se sentia mudo.- Perdoname debi asustarte, con esta repentina noticia pero mira traje mi acta de nacimiento, mis fotos de bebe, es mas ice un album hace unos meses cuando mi mama estaba embarazada hasta cuando tenia 6 años para lo vieras son mis fotos cuando era una bebe ella me tenia en brazos, dice mi mama que saque tu mirada. Tambien traje lo mas importante una prueba de ADN que comprueba que yo Euphemia Kido soy tu hija biologica.- sonrio la pequeña.

- Pero... ¿Que hace esta niña aqui? Milo por el amor de dios responde. Di algo.- se quejo Shaina, pero Milo no habia respondido, se habia quedado estatico en el lugar que estaba. El tenia demasiadas preguntas que hacerle a Saori, es ¿Que acaso el tenia que enterarse de la peor manera que 7 años, despues era papa? E observo a la pequeña correr en su encuentro le entrego la prueba de ADN. Milo la tomo, la abrio con cierto temor. Para comprobar que sus dudas eran ciertas, asi es. Era 99.99% que esta niña de bellos cabellos rosados era su hija. Con Saori una preciosa damita que habia venido a su vida, despues de 7 largos años.

- Y dime pequeña ¿Quien te trajo aqui? A mis aposentos personales.- pregunto Milo y Shaina lo observo impresionada, al ver el rostro de Milo.- Mi tio Aioros el dijo que era necesario que yo viniera para que me conocieras, el no queria que viveras mas en una mentira. Mi abuelito Zeus castigo muy feo a mi mama, por ese motivo a escondidas de el me trajeron para que me conocieras papa. Yo tengo muchas cosas que contarte papa, quiero que me escuches.- le sonrio la pequeña.

- Quiero escuchar todo lo que me debes decir, yo la verdad no me esperaba esto. Yo... necesito saber la verdad...-. agrego Milo con confucion y la pequeña asintio. Le pidio que tomara asintio que ella le explicaria todo.

Shaina no dejaba de ver asombrada a Milo, el como se habia dejado guiar por la pequeña que le habia pedido que tomaran asiento. Para que ellos pudieran sentirse comodos, para escuchar el relato de la pequeña.

...

Una hora mas tarde. Despues de haberle contado todo sobre ella a Milo, el caballero de escorpio la habia escoltado hasta la habitacion de huespedes para que se quedara a dormir mañana el tendria que buscar la forma de hablar con Saori seriamente. El necesitaba saber la verdad, queria explicaciones.

Cuando dejo a la pequeña en su nueva habitacion con sus pertenencias, observo que Shaina se habia molestado con el e incluso le habia recriminidado su comportamiento cuando la pequeña habia hablabo sobre ella y su madre. A lo que Milo le respondio con una mirada asesina y que queria estar solo, lo que molesto a Shaina se fue a su habitacion que compartia con el. Aprovecho para irse a la sala con ese album de fotos que la pequeña le habia obsequiado para que observara sus fotos de ella, desde su nacimiento hasta sus escasos 7 años de edad. Se sento en un sillon con comonidad.

Con cierto recelo pero delicadeza el album con una preciosa tapa rosa, con adornos de osito y lo abrio el album de fotos, comenzo a observar las fotos. Observo la primera pagina donde mostraba a Saori el dia que ella habia dado a luz a Euphemia, el se quedo curioso al ver que la pequeña tenia solo pocos mechones de cabello de un precioso rosado luz. Milo no pudo evitar sonreir al ver esad fotos, eran tan conmovedoras. Siguio pasando las paginas e observo varias fotos donde salia Saori con Euphie, pero le habia llamado la atencion una en particular donde salia Saori con Euphie de dos añitos de edad ambas estaban en Grecia cerca del Cabo Sunion, se habian tomado una foto juntas. Pudo ver que la niña era su viva imagen. Sintio que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, observo otras fotos de Euphemia una solita a los tres años con los tacones de su madre, la otra con Saori en navidad ambas abriendo regalos de navidad, otras de Saori en sus recitales de ballet como su carrera artisitica de bailariana y Euphemia vestida con su tutu de ballet, la llevaba cargaba en sus brazos y Euphemia tenia una preciosa rosa roja que le habian dado a su madre. Unas de las ultimas donde aparecia la pequeña, Euphemia en su primer recital de ballet, pero la mas reciente fue la que mas le molesto y le destrozo el corazon a la vez. Al ver una foto familiar de Euphemia, Seiya y Saori en navidades pasadas.

Milo sintio grandes deseos de romper todos los muebles de su residencia, para tratar de suprimir las ganas de llorar que tenia. Se sentia miserable ahora entendia el porque Saori se habia ido de su lado, ella estaba embarazada de el. Pero el no era de los hombres que mostraba con facilidad, sus sentimientos. Pero estas fotos de esa hija de la que el no tenia conocimiento alguno le quebraban hasta el fondo de su alma. Cerro los ojos dejo el album a un lado ya el... no queria seguir viendo mas pero en cambio atrajo el acta de nacimiento.

Lo observo con cierta curiosidad que decia asi.

Euphemia Shaula Kido, nacida un 11 de Octubre De 1990. A las 11:00 de la mañana en el hospital central de Tokio. E incluso pudo ver las huellas de los pies de Euphemia, en el acta de nacimiento de ella, que le habia dado.

Se quedo observando el acta con cierta tristeza estaba deprimido y lo sabia, ahora no sabia como sentirse. ¿Si sentirse feliz o molesto con Saori? Por haberle ocultado esa hija. A Euphie. E incluso encontro tarjetas del dia del padre, hechas especialmente para el aunque en esos momentos Euphemia no supiera que el era su padre biologico.

Siguio ojeando los documentos de Euphemia, el solo en la sala. Con una luz tenue.

...

En la mansion Kido los animos estaban muy caldeados con respecto a las constantes preocupaciones de Daenerys con respecto a que Camila, pudiera hacerse pasar por Euphemia durante estos dos meses que ella estaria con su padre en el santuario de Atenas. Para poder tener la oportunidad de conocerlo, de poder estar con el y conocer como era su vida cotidiana. Sin embargo Ramanthys insistia que debia tranquilizarse y guarda la compostura, tratar de actuar lo mas tranquilo posible para no levantar sospechas.

Mientras que Saori observaba la fotos de ella cuando era una bailarina de ballet, mas lagrimas le salieron de sus ojos estaba deprimida no sabia ni que sentir. Su mayor anelo era regresar a los escenarioa ahora... su hija le habia dado la oportunidad de estar de vuelta pero a 8 meses de casarse con un hombre al cual ella no amaba, mientras al cual ella amaba no lo podia ver. Por ordenes de su padre,e incluso su corazon le costaba perdonarle aquellas mentira que le habia dicho. El utilizarla de esa manera cruel. Pero se engañaba a si misma despues de estos 7 años... ella jamas se pudo olvidar de el. Como Milo despues de estos años jamas se pudo olvidar de ella.

Siempre la tenia el pensamiento, como Saori con el. No podian con este dolor que les aquejaba cada vez mas y que los lastimaba hasta lo mas profundo de su corazon.

Shaina se sentia desesperada ahora con la repentina aparicion de la pequeña sus planes, podrian derrumbarse y pronto quizas... Milo descubriria la verdad.

No tenia que hacer algo tenia que desahecerse de esa pequeña sabandija del inframundo que le podria arruinar todo.


	4. Conociendo A Mi Padre

**Hola a todos muy buenas noches desde Panama, quiero enviarles besos y saludos de verdad que estoy contenta de volver entregarles un nuevo capítulo Hoy quiero hacerles una observación muy importante… cuando lean este capítulo van a notar una diferencia de los demás que se han subido es que ya no encontraran ya más faltas ortografías, en la misma historia en si pues ya tengo office eso me ha animado bastante ya que worpad no sirve para hacer trabajos de universidad y mucho menos escribir, ahora que tengo office estoy tranquila segura que ya la novela no se verá tan distorsionada con las faltas ortográficas que ustedes encontraban en los otros capítulos. **

**También quiero decirles que para lamentaciones mías How I Can Love You estará parado en un tiempo definido, ya que me tengo que poner a estudiar el manga original de Saint Seiya otra fuentes cercanas con respecto a la historia y volveré a releerme Guerras Doradas para ver el cómo se pueden relatar las historias de guerra y ver el tipo de espacio que estas necesitan… también leeré algo con el anime de Code Geass en algunas cositas, que necesito se pueden agregar a la historia pues me acorde de un comentario que el escritor de Guerras le recalco a DaanaF me pareció que es cierto, ya que el 90% de las historias de esta serie sacando algunas como a Dany, Marion (Adadon Dewitt) y a mi persona que si me pongo a investigar… son mucho yaoi, contenido de les hacen falta mucha investigación y no hay intervención de los dioses, bueno me puse a pensar es verdad lo que dijo el alguna vez ya que él consiguió su cantidad de reviews por ser innovador e investigativo yo por eso también me pondré a investigar muchas cosas sobre el escorpión dorado que necesito saber, de los fuertes castigos de los dioses hacia los humanos. Otro punto que también voy a mencionar es que el ballet ha sido para una fascinación desde que era niña pero tristemente para mi… no tuve la oportunidad de entrar a una academia pues no tenía ¿Quién me llevara y quien me buscara después? Por eso quiero que esta historia involucre cultura, me pareció el ballet era perfecto. Por eso la pieza de Giselle será un baile que les dejara con la boca abierta más teniendo a protagonista a Milo y a Saori. Creo que DaanaF debes acordarte de lo que te había dicho dany en un review me parece que lo apoyo bastante, ya que es verdad que Saint Seiya esta llenísimo de yaoi que en mi persona no me gusta, pero debo respetárselos pues son sus gustos. Sigan escribiendo. Las impulso a seguir, cada uno con su libro ;). Que todo tenemos algo en común nos gusta la serie.**

**Créanme este capítulo es muy interesante sufrirán más y más por Saori, también les puse una canción que me encanta de Code Geass es Mosaic Kakera es el segundo ending me encanto esta canción, tiene un mensaje muy llamativo que me pareció algo especial que tenía que incluir se las recomiendo búsquenla en YouTube les encantara. Búsquenla. **

**Abaddon Dewitt: Si sé que odias a Shaina querida créeme más adelante ella se convertirá, en un verdadero problema del cual deberás preocuparte muchísimo, de lo que esa mujer puede ser capaz a llegar hacer… creme solo léelo sabrás. Si quizás Dany pronto tendrán bebes hehehehehe. **

**DaanaF: Si asi es ya se enteró parte de la verdad así que prepárate que en este capítulo las cosas se pondrá fuertísimas. Solo leelo es que estoy apurada si me dices que tal te parecio. ¿Cuál es tu Facebook después de todo?. **

**Capitulo No3**

**Conociendo A Mi Padre**

Un nuevo día nace en el santuario de Atenas. Desde muy temprano en el templo de escorpio en los aposentos personales del templo de escorpión. Todos estaban levantados desde temprano para prepararse para el arduo día de trabajo, que tendrían en los interiores del santuario. La pequeña Euphemia se había parado desde muy temprano en la mañana para empezar su primer día en el santuario, en la vida de su padre. Ayer para el había sido un día muy difícil, debido a las constantes cosas que ella le había contado sobre su vida y la de su madre. Durante estos 7 años largos que habían pasado, desde que ella se había ido del santuario.

La pequeña se sentó con su muñeca Patty, en la mesa donde ocupaban su padre y su prometida. Para desayunar, la pequeña observo la mesa con curiosidad el desayuno era variado había de todo aunque no eran los mismo desayunos que se servían en su residencia en oriente que eran dignos de una princesa. Ella allá en su mansión no comía con cubiertos cualesquiera sino con cubiertos de cristal o plata, muy finos para su modesto gusto. La vajilla era cristal. Eran sumamente delicadas, finas y especialmente. Para una reina como lo era su madre y ella. Aquí en cambio los cubiertos eran diferentes no eran los mismos que habían en la residencia Kido no eran de plata eran normales, como las personas que los usaban. Como la vajilla aunque esta se parecía un poco a las vajillas de su casa. El desayuno era variado habían cereales, fruta, panckees, jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Euphemia siguió observando todo en la mesa, como analizando cada detalle de la vida de su padre. Que sin percatarse que Milo le había colocado un plato con tostadas, cerezas, huevos revueltos y un jugo de naranja especialmente servido para ella. Sin embargo Euphemia sé que le quedo viendo y sonrió.

- Gracias.- fue la respuesta de la pequeña. Que sonrió ante el gesto amable de su padre.- No hay de que.- pronuncio Milo. Euphemia parpadeo ante la cortante respuesta de su padre. Eso preocupo a la pequeña que sintió las palabras, de Milo que la entristeció.- Oye sé que estas molesto pero de verdad no era mi intención aparecerme así, de verdad. Yo solo quería conocerte papa... no digo... Milo.- corrigió ella. La pequeña se sentía triste.

- No estoy molesto es que... no importa. Todavía hay cosas que quisiera preguntarte pero antes, yo tengo que hablar con Saori. Ella me tiene que aclarar algunas cosas. Dime Euphie ¿Tu madre sabe que estas aquí?- pregunto sin discreciones sorprendiendo a Shaina que, se le había caído el pedazo de pan que pretendía llevarse a la boca. Euphemia negó con evidente tristeza.- No, no lo sabe ella cree que estoy en oriente. Las personas que me dieron la oportunidad de venir hasta fueron mis tíos Aioros, Ramanthys, Daenerys y mi tía Artemisa. Es que pude venir a conocerte.- le aclaro la niña pestañeando.

- Genial ahora lo que nos toca a nosotros dos, pues somos niñeros de la pequeña.- se molestó Shaina al escuchar la declaración de Euphemia.- Lo que nos tendría que faltar que la maravillosa diosa Athena, sea irresponsable no sepa ¿Dónde está su hija?- siguió hablando, muy despectivamente de la diosa lo que molesto a Euphemia. Que inmediatamente reacciono al saber que esa mujer estaba hablando mal de su madre.- Cállese la boca señora, eso es mentira mi mama es muy responsable. Ella toda su vida ha estado pendiente de mí, desde que ella tenía 15 años de edad... jamás me ha abandonado. No le permitiré que sigas hablando cosas horribles, de mi mama.- se molestó la pequeña e incluso sorprendiendo a Milo a Shaina. Que juraron ver a Saori reflejada en ella. Tenía su mismo carácter, lo que la hacía verse impotente.

- Shaina.- llamo Milo.- te pediré un humilde favor. Deja de expresarte así de Saori. Por qué sigues así, te juro que te lastimare.- Shaina se sorprendió ante aquellas cortantes palabras que Milo, le había enunciado al proteger la integridad de Saori. Incluso al frente de su hija, una niña que apareció de la nada a su vida hace 7 años atrás. Euphemia no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Milo.- No puedo creer esto Milo, vas a defenderla no tienes ni un día de conocerla, ya defiendes la integridad de ella y de Saori. Vaya sabes que mejor me voy nos vemos en la hora de almuerzo.- se quejó Shaina molesta que se paró con cierta violencia de la mesa. Obligo a la niña a abrazar su muñeca del miedo, se encorvo en la mesa. Observo con cierto recelo el cómo Shaina se iba del piso residencial.

Milo soltó un suspiro de molestia ya se estaba cansando de sus constantes discusiones con Shaina, tal vez su amigo Camus tenía algo de razón debería de cancelar su compromiso con Shaina. Las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien, pero ahora se vinieron a complicar más con la llegada de Euphemia a sus vidas. De enterarse de una manera forzaba que la tuviera una hija con Saori. Una de la cual nunca tuvo conociendo alguno, desde hace años. Ahora quería conocer todos los detalles de la vida de la pequeña.

- Gracias por defenderme la figura de mi madre. Yo sé que a pesar de todos, estos años tú sigues pensando en ella.- sonrió con ternura la pequeña.- No tienes de que preocuparte a pesar de todo, los años que han pasado. Yo jamás mancharía el buen recuerdo de Saori. Pero necesito conversar con ella... hay muchas cosas que necesito saber, de con respecto... a lo de tu existencia.- se quejó Milo. Pero la niña se horrorizo le negó con la cabeza. Lo que comenzó a preocupar a Milo.- No, no lo que menos mi mama debe saber que estoy aquí. Ella jamás me hablaba de ti, yo jamás de sus labios escuche... una palabra sobre tu existencia.- la pequeña bajo la mirada con tristeza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Milo ya interesado, en saber, un poco más de esa historia que Euphie decía. La pequeña comenzó a hablar.

- Desde que tengo uso de mi razón, cuando yo llegue a este mundo... mi mama nunca quiso que supiera de tu existencia siempre buscaba la forma que nadie me hablara de ti o que si yo le preguntaba ella simplemente desviaba el tema para que no supiera absolutamente nada y con la excusa que, según ella... si me enteraba de que tú eras mi verdadero padre. Saldría lastimada como ella. Cuando era una joven de 14 años de edad.- agrego la pequeña con tristeza.- Ella me dijo que tu existencia solo me causaría problemas. Ya que cuando ella era joven ella, pero no me quiso decir que paso entre ustedes pero solo menciono, que supo algo que tu sabias... solo sé que ella me dijo que tu habías jugado con sus sentimientos.- sentencio ella. Milo se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Milo con incredibilidad. El no había podido creer las palabras de la pequeña referente a Saori. Pero la pequeña alzo su mirada lo que sorprendió más a Milo, al ver seguridad en sus palabras. Lo que obligo a Milo a pararse en dirección al teléfono de su residencia. Lo horrorizo a la niña.- ¿Que estás haciendo?- pregunto ella con voz temblorosa. Milo agarro el teléfono, comenzó a marcar.- ¿Que se supone que estoy haciendo? Le voy... marcar a Saori, necesito hablar con ella. Me tiene que aclarar muchas cosas.- le explico Milo, para su tranquilidad se escuchó una voz.- Comuníqueme con Saori Kido, inmediatamente. Japón, Cuidad de Tokio.- le dijo Milo. Euphemia estaba sorprendida por la valentía de su padre.

- Halo.- se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Saori en la otra línea, desde Oriente. Milo contesto.- Saori soy yo Milo.- anuncio Milo. Solo pudo escuchar al otro lado de la, línea un profundo y sombrío silencio.

...

- Halo.- se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Saori en la otra línea, desde Oriente. Milo contesto.- Saori soy yo Milo.- anuncio Milo. Solo se pudo escuchar al otro lado de la, línea un profundo y sombrío silencio.

Saori se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz... ¡Era su Milo después de 7 años le hablaba a ella! El teléfono se le había empezado a resbalar de sus finas manos, al escuchar esa impotente y poderosa voz que la había cautivado hace ya 7 años largos años. Atrás. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, de una manera involuntaria. De sus grandes orbes azul zafiro. Esa era la voz que ella en lo más profundo quería escuchar, pero su orgullo le decía que no podía tener esos pensamientos. Le recordaba que él le había destrozado su corazón cuando ella tenía 14 años de edad, que además le recordaba con cierta frialdad que ella era una mujer comprometida. Con un hombre que ella jamás debió dejar de amar, por años. Seiya de Pegaso. Pero no podía evitarle a su corazón un momento de felicidad al escuchar esa voz, antes de contraer nupcias con Seiya.

Con las manos temblorosas recogió bien su teléfono, lo pego al oído. Ella sentía que un nudo en su garganta que le impedía poder articular, con cierta facilidad las palabras. Sentía que su voz no podía salirse de la garganta, tampoco sentía su cuerpo. Con un movimiento casi involuntario pronuncio.

- Milo.- Y los ojos de la diosa empezaron a humedecerse.- Saori hasta que por fin te dignas a contestarme después de estos 7 años, que han pasado... que no has contestado ninguna de mis cartas, las llamadas de cosmos. Mis llamadas telefónicas.- agrego con sarcasmo y frialdad. Lo que sorprendió a Saori. Pero a la vez la molesto, mucho al escuchar ese tono tan característico de él. Tan arrogante, autoritario y especialmente... dominante.

- No te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono Milo, me escuchaste, Tu escasamente tienes derecho a reclamar aquí. Ahora me gustaría saber a ¿Que se debe tu llamada?-. Le pregunto la joven con frialdad y una falsa voz. Aquellas palabras sorprendiendo a Milo, que se quedó estupefacto.

El jamás desde que conoció a su diosa, la había escuchado referenciarse al de esa manera. Con un tono muy seco pero con una frialdad que lo sorprendía mucho. Se sentía perturbado al escuchar ese tono de voz que Saori usaba. Ese no era su tono de voz que el había escuchado hace años atrás. Normalmente el tono de voz de su diosa era bondadoso, melodioso, dulce a veces algo quisquilloso por su edad. Pero especialmente tenía una suavidad que lo acobijada en sus brazos. Ese tono que había escuchado ahora era diferente era seco, frio, soberbio y altivo. Tan parecido al suyo. Le hacía preguntarse ¿Que le había sucedido a la dulce y amorosa Saori? ¿Qué tanto que en ella cambiado? El necesita verla. Saber... donde estaba la Saori de la que él se había enamorado.

El seguía tan sumiso en sus pensamientos, como tratando de hallar una respuesta al cambio tan radical de Saori. Que escucho su voz de nuevo que lo obligo a horrorizarse.

- ¿Porque me estas llamando? Hay algo que debamos discutir tú y yo por si quieres hablar, te advierto desde ya que no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo Milo. No tengo tiempo para escuchar tu voz después... de 7 años.- se quejó ella en un tono acusativo. Milo una vez más volvió a impresionarse. Pero recupero la compostura aquellas palabras le habían molestado.- Pues yo lo siento mucho Saori, perdona que me tardara... 7 años... para llamarte. Aunque aquí estamos en la misma equivalente... así que no te quejes. Pues la que me debe demasiadas explicaciones eres tú... por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada. Que tenías una hija mía de 7 años de edad que no sabía de su existencia hasta ayer en la noche.- le grito Milo sumamente molesto con una violencia increíble que sorprendió a Saori. Al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué?- fue la respuesta de Saori. Que estaba sorprendida al saber que Milo sabia la existencia de Euphie... eso la ico pensar... que eso significaba que...-. ¿De qué hablas Milo? ¿Qué hija me estás hablando? Ahora te atreves a profanarme diciendo que tengo una hija...-. Pero violentamente fue interrumpida.- ¡No me mientas Saori! ¡Euphemia esa niña de 7 años de edad de hermosos cabellos rosas, ojos azul violeta me trajo una prueba de paternidad! ¡Qué resulto ser cierto! ¡No me mientas exijo una explicación! No te ordeno que me digas, como fue que nunca me entere que tenía una hija contigo Saori. Quiero la verdad.- exclamo con violencia que inconscientemente golpeo la mesa con fuerza. Sorprendiendo a Euphemia, al ver a su padre gritándole a su madre. Lo que avergonzó a la niña. Milo pudo escuchar al otro lado de la línea, un sozollo. En Japón, en la oficina. Saori se le humedecieron más, sus preciosos ojos.

- Yo... mejor no hablemos de este tema por teléfono Milo, menos delante de mi hija. Pero lo único que si te puedo decir, es que si te decía que yo estaba embarazada tu jamás... me hubieras aceptado que esa hija que yo cargaba en mi vientre. Hace 7 años atrás, era hija tuya.- acuso Saori con una voz fría. Para tratar de ocultar las tremendas, ganas de llorar que ella tenía, al escuchar la voz de su amado después de tantos años. Milo sentía en el interior de su corazón, que algo le había pasado a su Saori... ella estaba cambiada totalmente. No necesitaba saber ¿que estaba sucediendo? No su hija le debía muchas explicaciones. Se escuchó un sollozo al otro lado de la línea, en segundos la línea se cortó.

- Saori.- llamo él. Pero sin embargo fue demasiado tarde para el, la llamada había sido cortada antes que él se hubiera dado cuenta. Ya no se escuchaba la melodiosa voz de Saori. Euphemia se bajó de la silla de la mesa donde ella estaba sentada con cuidado, agarro su muñeca camino en dirección hacia Milo.- Lo que escuchaste por el teléfono es una de las tantas razones... por la cuales estoy aquí. Espero que puedas ayudarme a que mi madre encuentre el coraje necesario... para que no se case con Seiya.- concluyo la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos. Milo se horrorizo ante aquella revelación, que la pequeña había enunciado.

...

En Tokio, en la amplia oficina de la mansión Kido. Saori había dejado el teléfono en su lugar después de haber tenido que escuchar a esa voz tan fuerte, soberbia y profunda que siempre le aquejaba el pensamiento... desde hace 7 años, que no le dejaba el pensamiento tranquilo. Esa era la misma voz de Milo. Que de tantos años de no escuchar esa voz tan profunda y varonil que su corazón se negaba a olvidar. Hoy de tanto tiempo de un silencioso sufrimiento que le acompañaba todos los días de su vida. Por no poder escuchar esa voz. Milo reaparece en su vida después de tanto tiempo de estar ausente.

Él había llamado el día de hoy después de tanto tiempo y sufrimiento silencioso en su corazón, con un sentimiento de molestia en su voz con el propósito de que ella le explicara la existencia de una preciosa niña que se había aparecido de la nada en su vida anoche... en los aposentos personales del templo de escorpio. Afirmando que ella era hija de él y de su madre Saori Kido. Que se la había cambiado por completo. Saori se trató de aguantar las desquiciantes ganas de llorar, pero su mente le obligaba a no llorar... le decía, que no tenía que derramar una mísera lagrima por él. De nuevo como lo había hecho ya hace años atrás. Tenía que ser fuerte, enfrentarlo después de tantos años. Aunque eso significaba ir al santuario a buscar a su hija, traerla de regreso. Tener que enfrentarse a su amor del pasado, al cual ella no había podido olvidar. Tenía meditar bien la situación que ahora su hija Euphemia la había metido, a las dos, en una situación comprendedora. Lo último que ella había deseado que su hija quisiera ir con voluntad propia al santuario a conocer a su padre.

La puerta de su amplia oficina en la residencia se abrió, mostrando a una de las sirvientas de la servidumbre de la mansión, que venía empujando un carrito con diversos platos de comida especialmente hechos para la dueña de la casa. Saori al ver a su sirvienta que había entrado ella inmediatamente desvió la mirada para la joven, no observara las lágrimas que bañaban su bello rostro. La doncella con una sonrisa cálida dibujada en su labios la observo le dedico una reverencia que Saori simplemente…. Devolvió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Con el gesto que le dedico a la doncella con su cabeza le permitió que le sirviera el tan esperado almuerzo que se suponía que hace unos minutos debía haber llegado a su oficina y a su persona. Saori simplemente en estos momentos estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos poco gentiles sobre Milo, que no tenia deseos de reprender a su doncella por haberle traído su almuerzo, tarde ella sabía que… a lo mejor el almuerzo pudo haberse retrasado por alguno inconveniente sin importancia.

Solo se dedicó a contemplar el como la doncella con sumo cuidado y delicadeza le servía la comida, del carrito que ella había traído especialmente con diversos platos. Con una mano ella le suplico a la doncella que ya no se preocupara por servirle tanta comida que ella se encontraba satisfecha con el plato que ella le había servido. La doncella con una sonrisa le dedico una reverencia excusándose que tenía que retirarse, en dirección a la habitación de a lado. A la segunda sala de estar para atender a los invitados de la mansión. Saori ya sabía a quienes se referían…. A Ramanthys y Daenerys. La joven de la cabellera morada asintió le permitió retirarse a servirle a sus invitados. Siguió a la doncella con la mirada hasta la salida, de su oficina para luego ver el como ella se perdía en el pasillo.

La joven ya asegurándose que ya se encontraba completamente, sola en su despacho. Trato de debatirse en su interior, si permitir dejar florecer sus sentimientos de tristeza por lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos o mantenerse impasible, como lo había hecho durante todo este tiempo. Era una guerra constante que la aquejaba a todo momento, la tenía ya sumamente agotada. Todos los días su mente y su corazón se enfrascaban en una terrible discuccion que jamás terminaría a menos, que ella decidiera tomar las riendas de esas discusiones que se formulaban en su interior. Su mente siempre le recalcaba de una forma bastante fría e impasible que ella debía olvidar a Milo, casarse con Seiya que el después de tantos años…. Aun seguía amándola a pesar de que ella había decidido escoger a otro hombre, de los desplantes que ella le había causado. Pero simplemente no podía amar a Seiya más que a un hermano. Mientras que su corazón, él le decía muchas cosas que la confundían mucho.

Le decía muchas cosas confusas que la lastimaban en vez de reconfortarla lo que hacía era lastimarla, más de lo que ella estaba. Lo que su alma podía soportar, no quería sufrir otra decepción. Le daban dos opciones la primera era olvidarse completamente de Milo a través de esta unión, que enterrara el pasado en lo más profundo de su alma, que empezara una nueva vida y darse la oportunidad de estar con Seiya. Tratar de volver a enamorarse de él, como lo había hecho en el pasado. La otra opción era aún más dolorosa para ella, que siempre rondaba en sus pensamientos… que perdonara a Milo le diera una segunda oportunidad para que los dos pudieran ser felices, aunque ella sabía mejor que nadie que eso era muy complicado. Debido a sus personalidades y a los roles que ellos llevaban en sus hombros. Dándose una segunda oportunidad de olvidar lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos, pero aun así ella no se podía dar el lujo de perdonarle a Milo haber… jugado con sus sentimientos aquellos instantes de la vida cuando era una niña de 14 años de edad. Como todos los días la lucha interna entre su mente y su corazón. E ignoro por completo la comida que le habían servido hacia unos minutos.

…

En la sala de estar que estaba a lado del despacho de Saori, la historia era completamente diferente a lo que la dueña de la mansión vivía con sus emociones, mientras que Daenerys con cierta preocupación comía con delicadeza a su esposo comer de los más lo tranquilo ignorando los pensamientos que aquejaban su pensamiento. Cerraba sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse lo más que ella podía, para no poder sucumbir a esos pensamientos que ella tenía con respecto a la relación de los padres de Euphemia. Su pequeña muñequita. Al cerrar sus ojos involuntariamente su esposo Ramanthys lo había notado… dejo la copa de vino que pensaba llevarse a la boca al observar a su esposa fijamente.

-¿Dany te ocurre algo?- se escuchó la concentración de la rubia se rompió inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de su esposo llamándola, obligo a la joven de la cabellera rubia platinada abrir sus bellos ojos para observar a su esposo. Que no dejaba de mirarla tan fijamente, con esa mirada tan penetrante que él tenía que incluso intimido un poco a Daenerys.- Ramanthys.- llamo ella.- No me mires de esa manera, que me haces sentir muy incómoda, con esa forma de mirar… que a veces tiendes a usar con los demás.- se quejó ella con la mirada que le dedicaba su esposo. Ramanthys alzo una ceja como señal de arrogancia al ver a su esposa, quejándose de su mirada.- Mujer deberías estar acostumbrada a que te vea de esa forma, llevas casada conmigo 5 años no se ¿Cómo no te acostumbras a mi mirada? Es enserio Daenerys que no te entiendo a veces. Aunque eso no era lo que te iba a preguntar… yo quisiera saber por curiosidad ¿Qué estás pensando? Que te tiene tan concentrada en ti misma.- le pregunto el de la cabellera rubia.

- Bueno… lo que sucede realmente es… yo… ¿Tú crees que la señorita Saori algún día logre perdonar al señor Milo, por lo que le ico?- se preguntó ella en voz alta sorprendiendo a su esposo, que desvió la mirada aparentemente él no tenía la respuesta a su pregunta.- Eso no lo sé mujer, créeme si se pudiera detener el tiempo unos minutos para poder… enmendar los errores del pasado. Sería beneficioso… pero no creo que Athena se ve más que decidida a contraer nupcias con Pegaso.

- Lo sé pero, no me parece justo lo que está haciendo el señor Zeus con su hija. En cierta medida ciento que la está castigando de haber cometido una ofensa, enorme… acaso ¿Un hijo es una ofensa para un padre? Por el error que cometió su hija, siendo muy joven. En mi opinión personal pienso que Euphie es un regalo de dios, ella es la niña más encantadora que jamás haya visto. Merece conocer a su padre, es que ¿Soy egoísta al brindarle esa felicidad?- la voz de Daenerys se quebró sorprendiendo tanto a su marido, al ver a cuanto escalaba el amor que sentía Daenerys por la pequeña Euphemia. El también adoraba esa niña él no podía explicarlo a veces, pero el mantenía su distancia con respecto a la situación tan alarmante de la pequeña y de la diosa Athena. El sentía empatía por ellas. Daenerys siguió hablando mientras las lágrimas traicioneras caían por su delicado rostro.- Quisiera poder traer a Milo de escorpión aquí para que se reencuentre con Saori, pero eso sería… perdóname no debí expresarme de esta manera. Deje mostrar a flote lo que yo sentía.- la joven se limpió las lágrimas que adornaban, su rostro.

- Oye el que te expreses de esa manera, me es preocupante. Ya me estoy empezando a preocupar mucho, con esta declaración que has dicho, me das a entender que quieres una hija así de educada y tierna como Euphemia.- declaro el de Wyven lo que sorprendió mucho a la joven, se ruborizo al observar que ya su esposo se había dado cuenta. De las ganas que ella tenía de ser madre.- No es que…. Bueno es cierto que si me gustaría convertirme en madre. Yo sé que tú nunca me vas a abandonar Ramanthys, créeme yo si soy feliz a tu lado. Pero Saori es la que más desgracias ha sufrido.- insistió la joven con dolor y Ramanthys se paró de su asiento para sentarse a su lado, jalarla a su regazo permitir que la joven del oráculo de Delfos pudieran llorar tan tranquilamente en su regazo.

Ramanthys entendía mejor que nadie a su esposa, que a pesar de esa fuerte apariencia que su esposa demostraba ante todas las personas con la que a diario, ella tenía que lidiar en el templo de Apolo como oráculo de Delfos se encerraba una mujer que tenía sentimientos muy nobles y sensibles a las personas que ella apreciaba con todo su corazón.

Saori y Euphemia, eran una de esas personas que Daenerys apreciaba bastante, pero principalmente la cual sentía empatía por Saori que la joven del oráculo apreciaba bastante, ella en cierta medida le lastimaba todo lo que a la diosa de la sabiduría le estaba ocurriendo… ella al menos quería darle un poco de felicidad a la pequeña Euphemia para que al menos conociera a su padre, como la pequeña lo había pedido en el templo de Delfos todos sus cumpleaños. Cada vez que su madre la llevaba para pedir su deseo de cumpleaños especialmente concedido para ella, como Apolo se lo prometía todos los años. La joven siguió llorando en los brazos de su marido, que la consolaba trata de ayudarla pues ambos sabían que lo que venía no era muy grato para Saori.

…

En el recinto principal que conducía a la cámara del maestro, a sus aposentos personales. El caballero Milo venia subiendo las escaleras del templo con Euphemia que iba detrás de el a toda prisa, para tratar de alcanzarlo con su muñeca en la mano la pequeña se sentía cohibida ante las miradas de todas las personas que la posaban en ella al ver a la pequeña niña de cabellos rosas que era conocida por todos como la sacerdotisa de la diosa Athena con sus escasos 7 años de edad.

Cuando ellos habían estado subiendo las escaleras del resto de los templos de los caballeros dorados, que conducían a los aposentos del patriarca. Varios rumores comenzaron a formarse en dirección a la pequeña de cabellos rosados que se escuchaban como susurros muy bajos para que el caballero de escorpio no escuchara nada pero la pequeña si y que la asustaban la obligaban a pensar que a lo mejor… todos ya se habían dado cuenta que el hombre de la cabellera desordenada de un azul profundo era su padre. Aunque en el interior de su pequeño corazón la niña estaba sumamente agradecida con sus tíos por haberle dado la oportunidad a ella de conocer a su padre, simplemente no podía evitar esos sentimientos de felicidad de saber que era… tan idéntica a su padre. Los dos llegaron hasta una gran puerta de bronce, los dos se detuvieron frente a dos soldados que al observar a Milo, hicieron una respetuosa reverencia abrieron la gran puerta para el gran poderoso caballero de escorpio lo dejaron pasar, pero se mostraron curiosos al observar a la pequeña… Euphemia que se cohibió al ver las miradas de los soldados que posaban en ella. Simplemente la dejaron pasar se fue corriendo abrazando su muñeca. Euphemia abrazo su muñeca atemorizada por las impotentes miradas, que los soldados le dedicaban a la niña que la obligaron a acelerar el paso lo más rápido que ella podía, del miedo que sentía en su ser después de todo… la niña no conocía en su totalidad al santuario ya que no lo frecuentaba tanto.

Cuando entro al impotente salón de la cámara del patriarca, en sus aposentos personales. La niña siguió buscando a su padre con la mirada en todo, el salón que estaba iluminado por un precioso candelario de un oro puro, con preciosas decoraciones, continuo con la búsqueda de su padre con la mirada pero no lo encontró, esa entristeció un poco a la niña pues quería estar a lado de su padre el tiempo que se pudiera, ya que tendría que regresar muy pronto a oriente. Continuo con la búsqueda de su padre por los aposentos pero no simplemente no lo encontraba en este impotente templo… pero la pequeña estaba tan sumisa en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado del peligro que se le acercaba, en una milésimas de segundos choco con una fuerte pared de músculos que la ico caerse de un sentón al suelo y tirar su muñeca al suelo por el fuerte impacto del fuerte objeto, obligando a la pequeña de la cabellera rosa sobarse la cabeza constantemente a una velocidad increíble.

Unos ojos azul profundo, miraron fijamente a la pequeña que se había caído al suelo.

-Discúlpeme pequeña damita ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto una voz poderosa pero infantil a la vez, de un preadolescente. Obligando a la niña abrir sus bellos ojos azul violeta que observaron fijamente, a un niño de no más de 12 años de edad, de cabellera castaña cobriza con destellos rubios sus cabellos eran ondulados que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos azul profundo, facciones infantiles, cinta rojas en su frente y ropa de entrenamiento. Observo la serena y cálida mirada del joven. La niña se quedó embelesada al ver su impotente apariencia, que obligó al joven sentirse cohibido, la pequeña se dio cuenta de su acción se ruborizo de la vergüenza.- Si… me encuentro bien, muchas gracias pero debo retomar mi búsqueda… necesito encontrar a mi padre.- concluyo la pequeña que se paró del suelo con delicadeza digna de una dama de sociedad, con sus finas manos de niña se limpió la mugre de su vestido. Él se le quedo viendo con curiosidad esta niña era un espectáculo de persona. El pequeño se percató de la muñeca que estaba sobre el suelo se la tendió a la pequeña que agradeció. La acepto.

-Gracias eres muy amable señor.- agradeció la pequeña contenta al ver al joven, aunque todavía tenía las mejillas ruborizadas de un gentil rosa como el color de su cabello. El niño de 12 años alzo una ceja de asombro, al ser llamado señor por la pequeña. Aclaro la garganta con voz solemne le aclaro a la pequeña.- ¿Señor? No soy un señor son un joven, pequeña damita tengo 12 años de edad.- corrigió. La niña pestañeo confundida.- Discúlpenme no sabía que usted era un niño como yo para mostrar, mis más sinceros respetos. Enmendare mi error presentándome me llamo Euphemia Shaula Kido tengo 7 años de edad.- se presentó lo más formal posible e ico una reverencia. El niño asintió impresionado por los refinados modales de la pequeña- Tienes unos modales dignos de la realeza, pequeña Euphemia. Pareces una princesa, yo me llamo Sísifo soy aspirante… a la armadura de Sagitario.- se presentó el halagando los modales de la pequeña.

Que en verdad parecía una princesa de aires europeos, de esos libros de historia que a veces leía en la biblioteca en sus ratos libres después de sus entrenamientos como caballero dorado con su maestro Aioros. Era una niña tan hermosa, que le había atraído inmediatamente. Se dedicó a contemplarla era tan hermosa como su diosa, hasta el podría… jurar que tenían cierto parecido ya que la niña tenía las misma hermosas facciones de su diosa. Tan delicadas y aniñadas que le daban un aire de inocencia.

La pequeña le agradeció a Sísifo que si podría ayudarla hasta llevarla hasta el despacho del patriarca pues allí, se encontraba su padre. El asintió la escolto hasta el despacho de su maestro. Que a lo mejor estaba hablando con el impotente caballero de escorpio.

…

-¿Por qué prefirieron ocultarme a mis espaldas que mi diosa estaba esperando una hija mía? Que después de 7 años esa niña me venga con una prueba de paternidad. Por qué ella se cayó eso, esa niña que está aquí es mi hija no la conozco para nada… además ¿Cómo es eso? Que Saori está comprometida en sagrada matrimonio con Seiya. Ella no se puede casar con el.-se quejó Milo esperando una respuesta del patriarca, que lo estaba observando con absoluta calma cada una de las quejas que Milo, le daba. Aioros soltó un fuerte suspiro de molestia él sabía que Milo estaba, en todo su derecho de reclamar el gran secreto oculto, que el había decidido mantener en secreto… por las ordenes de su ilustrísima Zeus. Aioros al observar que el caballero de escorpio había terminado, de quejarse pudo responder a las preguntas. Aclaro su garganta le comento.

- Milo… yo entiendo todas tus frustraciones sé que has pasado por una impresión enorme por lo que había ocurrido en tu templo ayer, la llegada inesperada de Euphemia a tu vida eso lo entiendo créeme que entiendo tu pesar. Pero… hay un secreto oculto en todo esto. Fueron órdenes de su ilustrísima Zeus, que no te dijéramos nada sobre la existencia de tu pequeña hija Euphemia.-. Agrego con voz solemne aunque en su interior se sentía, triste no era capaz de contarle a Milo. Todo lo que Saori había sufrido esos meses de embarazo estando encerrada, en un convento de monjas.

Entonces se le vino a la mente un recuerdo que a él no le gustaba recordar para nada, que siempre guardaba con tristeza en lo más profundo de su pensamiento para tratar de bloquear ese recuerdo hace muchos años atrás cuando su diosa estaba embarazada, en el convento en los altos de Suiza. Con solo recordar el dolor de ese fatal día verla, postrada en una cama de hospital con el riesgo de aborto espontaneo. Lo que provoco que desviara la mirada, él no se atrevía a relatarle a Milo todo lo que Saori había tenido que pasar.

Él se había prometido desde lo más profundo de su alma desde que ese día, que jamás le comentaría a Milo lo que su diosa tuvo que pasar con ese embarazo. Pero Milo se mantuvo desde su posición observando fijamente a Aioros desde lugar esperando que su ilustrísima enunciara alguna respuesta relacionada con las constantes preguntas que el había formulado, pero ninguna había obtenido respuesta alguna. Lo que comenzó a impacientar desde ya hace unos minutos, pero su sabiduría le pedía que fuera prudente que actuara con cautela no tratara de sucumbir a la violencia como él estaba deseando desde ya hace, unos minutos. Aún continuaba esperando alguna respuesta del joven de la cabellera castaña que suspiro con tristeza, observo a Milo fijamente le asintió pidiéndole que se sentara para que pudiera explicarle mejor las cosas.

…

En el templo de Piscis en el gran jardín floral donde estaban ubicadas las preciosas rosas reales, que se encontraban a las finales del templo de Piscis. El caballero de la cabellera turquesa observaba con cierta tristeza el precioso lienzo del día que se observaba en el precioso cielo azul del día, con una nostalgia enorme. Muchos recuerdos nostálgicos le habían aquejado el pensamiento entrando sin permiso a su corazón, muchos de ellos eran cuando por accidente. Camus los había descubierto a los dos a él y a Saori en el aeropuerto de Suiza en el lobby del mismo. Cuando por accidente los dos habían entrado con la pequeña Euphemia recién nacida en los brazos de Saori. Ambos estaban esperando el avión privado de los Kido que los llevaría a Oriente. Para que la diosa pudiera volverse a instalar en su hogar con su hija.

Recordó ese día como si fuera ayer, como olvidar la expresión de Camus al observar a Saori, sosteniendo una preciosa bebe de cabellos rosados, ojos azul violeta que dormitaba en sus brazos.

Aeropuerto Internacional De Suiza, Miércoles 21 De Octubre De 1990. Lobby Del Aeropuerto.

Ese mismo día en la mañana Saori por fin le habían dado de alta en el hospital donde ella estaba internada dio a luz a su preciosa hija, Euphemia. Era un encanto de bebe tenía un precioso cabello rosa, ojos azul violeta que habían enamorado a las enfermeras de la sala de maternidad que habían atendido a la hermosa bebe, se enamoraron de ella desde el primer momento. Según una de las tantas enfermeras que atendían la zona de maternidad que se encargaron de su estado, ayudando a Saori asistiéndola durante el parto que duro casi tres días… por ser madre primeriza.

Por ser una niña que su parto le duro tanto tiempo, lo que entristeció mucho a las enfermeras que la atendían, que escucharon su historia y se conmovieron ya que… a pesar de que luciera como una joven de 20 años de edad, sin embargo no lo era… una niña que iba a dar a luz a otra niña a un más pequeña que ella. Los dos entraron al lobby de espera para esperar que el jet privado de la familia de los Kido, aterrizara en la pista se presentara en el tablero que mostraba los vuelos que aterrizaban en las pistas. Saori había entrado al lobby con Afrodita que sostenía unos grandes arreglos florales que las monjitas que eran compañeras de Saori, las jóvenes compañeras estaban contentas de saber que ella dio a luz a una hermosa niña y que estaba saludable e incluso su padre Zeus quien no estaba de acuerdo con el nacimiento de esa pequeña criaturita que se suponía que era un insulto para él y para los dioses mismo el que Athena se haya unido con un humano para procrear un hijo eso iba en contra de las leyes del olimpo.

Simplemente no se podía resistir ante la inocencia de ese ser recién nacido que estaba libre de maldad, era un ser puro y difícil de tentar en la maldad, lo que le había conmovido el corazón. Dándole un nuevo sentimiento que el jamás pensó que tendría hacia ese infante… amor paternal de abuelo hacia los hijos de sus hijos. El orgulloso abuelo le enviado un precioso peluche como presente a su hija como regalo de bienvenida para su hija Euphemia. Lo que alegro a la diosa sintiéndose más tranquila al saber que su padre al fin había aceptado a la pequeña. Afrodita con cuidado le ayudo a Saori a sentarse mientras sostenía a la recién nacida que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos lo que obligo a Saori, acomodarle bien las cobijas con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella se inclinó con delicadeza le beso la cabeza a la recién nacida. El caballero se sentó a su lado los dos se dedicaron a conversar un poco y a esperar a que el jet llegara.

Aunque lo que ellos jamás se imaginaron, que en el mismo lobby donde ellos estaban se encontraba Camus uno de los doce caballeros dorados, que venía de regreso de una de las tantas misiones que se le había concedido en el santuario hace unos dos meses atrás. Pero no eran las misiones ordinarias que se acostumbraban a ordenar, esta era sumamente especial… se le había ordenado a Camus siendo uno de los más intelectuales del santuario el ser instructor de francés a nivel de educación superior en un colegio en Suiza, especialmente para señoritas de alta sociedad. Esperaba tranquilo el huelo que lo llevaría a Grecia de regreso a su hogar en el santuario de Atenas… se acomodó mejor para seguir su lectura pero de pronto hubo algo que lo alerto, un cosmos que se le hacía familiar no eran dos cosmos que el conocía muy bien. Lo que obligo a dejar su lectura a un lado.

Buscar con la vista aquellos cosmos que le eran tan familiares, se preguntaba de ¿Qué hacían en Suiza? Lo más sorpréndete en un aeropuerto siguió en su búsqueda, tan sumiso en esos cosmos asombrosamente uno tercero y observo la primera fila del lobby a dos personas que se le hacían bien familiares… tenían la cabellera turquesa y morada, tan parecidos a esas dos personas que el conocía pero… la se dio en definitiva su respuesta cuando se escuchó en el tablero el apellido de su diosa. El apellido humano de ella, Kido pidiéndole que se presentara en el vagón ya que su jet había llegado a recogerla. El joven se paró con cierta violencia al escuchar que habían enunciado el apellido.

No era lo más asombroso de todo, lo que lo sorprendió mas fue que Afrodita se había parado con cierta facilidad agarro muchos adornos, arreglos florales pequeños y un osito de peluche para dárselos a dos hombres que estaban de servidumbre de la familia Kido, que cogieron los obsequios las maletas de la diosa… para cuando su diosa se levantó quedo horrorizado al ver que en sus brazos ella sostenía una niña una preciosa bebe, que tenía la misma mirada que su querido amigo Milo. Una mirada que era tan penetrante y fija que a veces, intimidaba a las personas. Camus corrió a su dirección balbució sorprendiendo a la diosa. Que se paró en seco con la bebe en brazos. Logro susurrar.

-Camus.- fue lo único que ella logro articular, al observar al caballero dorado de la cuenca.- Señorita Kido, usted aquí… eso quiere decir que esa niña que tiene en los brazos, es hija de Milo. Responda por favor.- respondió Camus sumamente sorprendido al ver a la bebe, en los brazos de su diosa que lo observaba con una sonrisa. Saori desvió el rostro tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas comenzó a caminar con la bebe en brazos en dirección a la salida del lobby, al vagón donde estaba su jet Camus corrió en su dirección Afrodita fue detrás de él.

- ¡Señorita Kido espere! ¡No ha respondido mi pregunta! ¿Esa niña es hija de Milo?- Y Camus siguió caminado detrás de la diosa, que seguía caminando con la pequeña en brazos que se había dormido. Saori trataba de soportar las ganas de llorar al ver al mejor amigo, del hombre al cual ella amaba aun hasta la fecha. Con el corazón destrozado tuvo que detener el paso, permitiéndole a Camus para acercarse a ella.- Señorita usted no me ha respondido si es así, usted y yo tendremos que hablar….-. Fue interrumpido.- Camus hasta que al fin te alcanzo, te suplico que no molestes a la señorita Saori este no es lugar y ni el tiempo, para discutir cosas que no debemos… menos delante de las personas.- aclaro Afrodita.

- Pues lo siento Afrodita, pero la señorita Athena me debe muchas explicaciones no ves que ella tiene casi 11 meses que no presenta en el santuario… usted no sabe lo que Milo ha sufrido pensando que a lo mejor le había pasado algo.- comento Camus y Saori al escuchar el nombre de Milo, que este sufrió su partida el corazón de la diosa se llenó de ira, al saber que ese hombre, había sufrido su partida. Lo encaro con una mirada seria.- Pues déjeme decirle una cosa su amigo no tiene nada, que sufrir que yo sepa él tiene a Shaina. Su amante yo solamente fui una diversión de él no lo cree. Esta niña que cargo en mis brazos, es solo mi hija ella no tiene padre. Yo soy su madre ahora si me disculpas Camus debo retirarme a oriente estoy muy cansada y deseo regresar a mi patria.- comento ella con frialdad.

- Eso no es cierto, esa niña es hija de Milo lo puedo ver en sus ojos… tiene la misma mirada que Milo. Incluso tiene su nariz o es ¿Qué acaso me va a mentir a la cara que esa niña no es hija de Milo? Estoy esperando a que me responda.- insisto con violencia sorprendiendo a Saori, que con lágrimas en sus ojos tuvo que asentir.- Si… ella es hija de Milo. Se llama Euphemia Shaula Kido pero Camus por favor no le digas…nada te suplico con el corazón que él no debe enterarse que ella es hija de él. Lo que menos quiero en estos momentos que el este cerca de mi hija, yo… no puedo discúlpame.- lloro la diosa se retiró con su hija en brazos en dirección a la puerta del avión siendo guiada por uno de sus guardaespaldas.

Camus intento ir en dirección de la diosa, pero Afrodita se lo impidió, colocándose en frente de él le dijo que le explicaría todo antes de irse al jet que lo esperaba. Camus tuvo que asentir siendo conducido de regreso forzosamente al lobby.

Para poder explicarle bien las cosas, que a su diosa le costaban mucho.

Grecia, Santuario De Atenas, Templo De Piscis. Senda Las Rosas Reales.1997

Soltó un fuerte suspiro de tristeza, que suavizo un poco su pecho aun sabiendo que él no era el único, que tenía estos tormentosos pensamientos en su mente que le aquejaban todos los días… mezclados con la conciencia que a veces no lo dejaba dormir empaz. Camus también sabia el secreto de la diosa Athena, con entereza desde ese día que él le explico todo lo que Saori había vivido, el cambio bastante y sabía que él no podía volver a ver a Milo a los ojos.

Había algunas veces que el cuándo los pesares de su conciencia le pesaban y lo atacaban en las noches, hasta el punto que él tenía que tomar pastillas para poder dormir y así poder evitar escuchar esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que él tenía que confesarle a su amigo toda la verdad, pero su sabiduría le indicaba que no… pero ayer él se había sentido más tranquilo y eso tranquilizaba mucho sus pensamientos al saber que la pequeña estaba en el santuario. Pero después pensó con cautela que a lo mejor su amigo Milo le vendría a reclamar de porque le había ocultado ese secreto por 7 largos años. Eso le preocupaba un poco a más bello entre los doce caballeros dorados, ya que Milo era una persona muy violenta y vengativa cuando se lo proponía. Era mejor que él estuviera en esos instantes que Milo, fuera a Acuario quisiera asesinar a su mejor amigo de toda la vida….

…

Unas horas más tarde en el templo de Escorpius en el piso residencial del monumento antiguo, en la gran sala de estar la pequeña Euphemia se encontraba sentada sobre el suelo cerca de los grandes sillones de la residencia, jugando con sus muñecas emocionadas y sus peluches que había traído de oriente para no aburrirse ya que su padre salió después de que los dos llegaran del despacho del patriarca. Ella había visto la expresión de su padre estaba molesto, deprimido, cansado del juego de mentiras que le imponían sobre Saori él le había comentado a ella que estaba decidido a irse a oriente a impedir la boda entre Seiya y Saori eso despertó un nuevo sentimiento en el interior de la pequeña… la esperanza de que tal vez su madre volvería… a ser feliz como era ella, cuando ella era una inocente bebe de meses. La pequeña comenzó a escuchar su música favorita una canción que le habían compuesto a su madre. En su cumpleaños número 18.

Mozaiku kakera hitotsu hitotsu tsunagiawasete egaite yuku/Malos juntos el mosaico de piezas de uno en uno.

Anataga kureta deai to wakare mo/Y llevar la imagen del encuentro y de partida que me dio.

Konna hazu ja nai sou omotte nemuri/Wasnt que se supone que eso ocurra, creo que voy a dormir.

Mezamereba itsumo no kawaranai karamawari/Cuando me despierto, que nunca cambia, sigue como siempre infructuosos.

Imi mo naku kurikaeshi/El mismo sentido de repetición.

La niña como adoraba esa canción tenía una mezcla de melodías que a ella le encantaba, bastante y la emocionaban… eran el piano su instrumento favorito mezclado con la guitarra eléctrica que le daba un toque original a la canción.

Mozaiku kakera hiroi atsumeteta "Umaku ikiru tame no sube"/Recogí el mosaico de piezas Como una manera de vivir bien.

Ibitsuna sore ga utsukushiku mietan da/Distorsionada que parecía cosa hermosa.

Tsuyogarinagara tsumazukinagara erabinuita michi no ue de/En el camino que elegí como me tropecé, fingiendo ser fuerte.

Hagare ochite wa umaranai kakera/Las piezas que han llegado fuera de costumbre llenar los vacíos.

Sorezore no iji wo shikitsumeta sekai/En este mundo, incluidas en everyones respectivas naturaleza.

Dare ni mo yuzurenai mono ga aru hazu nano ni/Pensé en tener algo que nadie más podía dar.

Irodori wo ki ni shiteru/Pero los colores me están molestando.

Sorezore no iji o shikitsumeta sekai/ En el mosaico de piezas me mostró sus respectivos colores y formas.

Dare ni mo yuzurenai mono ga aru hazu na no ni/ Me quedé en que deseen ser dejar fuera de mi juventud.

Irodori o ki ni shiteru/ Los contornos se puede revertir, el contraste es muy I wont esperar mi turno, malos encontrar mi propia respuesta.

Mozaiku kakera samazama na iro ya katachi ni miserarenagara/ El mosaico de piezas muestran claramente las mentiras y errores del pasado.

Nozomisugiteta ?wakage no itari? Yo/ La quiero más para deshacerse de ellos.

Kokoro no sukima ai no semento o shinjite wa nagashikonde/ Cuando miro hacia atrás veo la línea de salida existe, todavía se trasladó.

Keshite tokeau koto no nai kakera/ Malos tratar de reunir de nuevo mis sueños.

La pequeña seguía tan sumisa en su canto tan alegre a la vez jugando con sus muñecas que no se había dado cuenta que Shaina había entrado a la residencia a buscar a Milo, para tratar de conversar con él los detalles finales de la boda que ya se acercaba con rapidez pero no lo encontró a él, pero si a la pequeña que estaba en el suelo jugando con su muñeca Patty y sus ositos de peluches lo que la obligo a sonreír con malicia al saber que la niña estaba al fin sola podría encargarse de ella. Comenzó a caminar en su dirección de manera silenciosa para que la niña no se diera cuenta de su presencia e iba a tocarla con su mano de no ser… que Daenerys había bajado las escaleras del templo se horrorizo al ver a Shaina acercándose a su tesoro le grito molesta.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla, me escuchaste!- le grito Daenerys llamando la atención de Shaina y de la pequeña Euphemia que se había volteado a observar, al haber escuchado a su nana se había emocionado la pequeña se levantó del suelo con su muñeca corrió para abrazar a su nana.-¡Nanita Daenerys! ¿Cómo estás? Viniste a visitarme en casa de mi papa.- pregunto la pequeña que abrazo emocionada la pierna de su nana, ella asintió con ternura para luego a mirar a Shaina con fiereza.- No te le acerques ¿Me entendiste?- le agredió ella.- Oye tranquila que no le he hecho nada malo, solo iba a ver qué estaba haciendo para que te comportaras de esa manera… Daenerys yo solo quería hablar con ella.- se quejó ella molesta.

- De ti yo nunca puedo esperar nada bueno, me entendiste y creo que es mejor que lo sepas Milo se va a oriente a recuperar a la mujer que verdaderamente ama es a Saori vete preparando que a lo mejor… él no se va a casar contigo.- le dijo con cinismo Daenerys lo que sorprendió a Shaina ya que ella, no se imaginaba que el iría a recuperar a esa mujer. Ella respondió molesta.- Milo nunca haría eso de irse a oriente a recuperar a una mujer, que no quiere saber nada del… no dejare que se vaya y me deje aquí plantada eso jamás.- concluyo ella.- Shaina me das lastima pensaste que Milo sería muy ingenuo pero no, lo es un hombre… muy listo estoy segura que algún día se dará cuenta de la clase de mujer que eres.- ataco ella y Shaina se molestó- Eso jamás y tu pequeña escuincla prepárate que no descansare hasta desaparecerte.- amenazo la joven asustando a la pequeña que se abrazó de su nanita, ella se colocó delante de ella dispuesta a proteger a su niña. No dejaría que esa víbora le hiciera daño. Daenerys le dedico una mirada fría a la joven, dándole a entender que no tocaría ni uno de los delicados cabellos rosa de la pequeña.

Que no dejaba de temblar al ver la penetrante mirada que Shaina le dedicaba a la niña que estaba asustada… pero su nana estaba ahí para defenderla y no dejarla jamás sola a la niña. Ambas siguieron observándose mal. Como declarándose la guerra…

Una semana después del tenso ambiente que se estaba viviendo en el santuario, debido a que Milo ya se había enterado de la verdad acerca de su pequeña hija de la triste historia que Saori tuvo que pasar en el pasado con su hija estando encinta de ella, en un convento de monjas e incluso le habían informado que ella estuvo en peligro muerte de perder a Euphie… después de haberse caído de las escaleras por accidente haber tenido, que limpiar los escalones del convento asustando a las monjas temiendo lo peor para ella en esos momentos. Pero durante ese periodo Milo había meditado muy bien las cosas con su pequeña hija, que estaba emocionada de pasar tiempo con el… decidió terminar su compromiso con Shaina para ir a recuperar a la mujer que el verdaderamente amaba y la madre de su pequeña hija. No le permitiría cometer el peor error de su vida. La forzaría a ella a quedarse a su lado para siempre….

A Shaina no le había caído bien el que Milo hubiera terminado su compromiso con ella a tan solo escasos días de la boda, lo que le destrozado el corazón hasta lo más profundo de su alma y había jurado vengarse de el por haberla ilusionado con la boda y buscaría la forma de desaparecer a la pequeña Euphemia del mapa si era necesario tomar esas medidas tan fuertes.

…

El sábado por la mañana había llegado en Tokio como un bello lienzo que iluminaba las calles del país, pero una hermosa mujer de cabellos morados había decidido entrar a un gran edificio de una prestigiosa compañía de ballet. Saori estaba ansiosa y emocionada hoy sería su primera practica para la danza de Giselle tenía que estar al tanto de ¿Quién sería su compañero de danza para ese gran recital? Eso le preocupaba un poco pues quería alguien que fuera sumamente profesional en su trabajo subió las escaleras hasta el estudio de danza, ella se había quitado esa peluca rubia que la hacía verse como otra persona que no era ella, entonces opto por cortarse el cabello hasta los hombros dejarse su bello color de cabello hacerse una torta que era estrictamente obligatoria en el ballet entro en el gran estudio observo a varios bailarines… sonrió busco con la mirada para encontrarse con el encargado lo encontró con una persona que ella jamás pensó que vería de nuevo…. A Milo lo que sorprendió a Saori y a su pequeña hija que al ver a su madre se emocionó corrió a su encuentro.

-Mama llegaste lista para la práctica adivina… quien es tu compañero.- rio emocionada la pequeña lo que sorprendió a Saori observo, al encargado que al verla ico una respetuosa reverencia al ver a la joven bailarina.- Señorita Kido pero que grata sorpresa, estoy emocionado de tenerla aquí a una gran bailarina de ballet… quiero presentarle a su compañero y protagonista Milo Antares será el que hará el papel de su compañero.- sentencio emocionado el encargado.

- Hola Saori nos volvemos a ver.- sonrió Milo con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios. Lo que sorprendió a Saori.-¿Qué?- fue su respuesta.- Si que bien mis papas, interpretaran un papel juntos ahora si podemos pasar tiempo en familia los tres.- se alegró la joven feliz asombrando a Saori y horrorizándola y alegrando a Milo que estaba deseoso de empezar.

Así seria los dos serian compañeros de ballet y no solo eso un reencuentro después de 7 largos años…


End file.
